Destined to Change
by SilverSlytherinWitch
Summary: Hermione Granger is deserted after an attack on Hogwarts following Dumbledore's funeral. A prophecy is made about her changing sides in the war. Will she trust the Order or join the Death Eaters? Dramione. Not DH compliant. Rated T for language.
1. Left Behind

Hello All! I would like to thank you for choosing to read my story. It is a Dramione and I do accept reader input on how you would like the story to develop. So feel free to review or private message me. I hope you like it and I accept all reviews even flamers! With that said read on.

-SilverSlytherinWitch

* * *

><p>The night was bright, the moon and stars unusually luminescent as they shone down on a sobbing girl lying across a white tomb. Dumbledore's tomb gave little comfort to the broken hearted teenager, betrayed by her friends and deserted by her family. Still she sobbed and gripped the white marble harder almost as if she thought she could squeeze an answer out of the cold unyielding stone.<p>

Hermione Granger was in great distress. How was she to know that Viktor Krum of all people was a death eater or that he would attack Hogwarts right after the funeral? That day had been horrible, many had perished but enough had survived to blame her. She had been accused and then left behind as everyone else left. Harry, Ron, and Ginny were convinced she had done it on purpose and had left her. Her friends betrayal hit her hard and the news of an attack on her family had reached her shortly after. She had nowhere else to go.

"How was I supposed to know?" Hermione sobbed, "I didn't know! How was I supposed to know?"

Her only answer was a gust of wind.

"Answer me!" Hermione screamed banging her fists on the tomb, "How was I supposed to know?"

_You weren't_ came the whispered reply in her mind.

Hermione paused confused. Had she just heard that? Or was her mind playing tricks on her from both mental and physical exhaustion? The night was silent around her. Nobody else was around the castle except the elves, and they hated her too.

"Who's there?" Hermione whispered as she reached for her wand.

_You don't want to do that_, came the next reply. It was different, holding more authority and strength than the first.

"Who are you?" Hermione demanded as she pulled herself up and began searching for the owner of the voices.

_We are here to help you Hermione_, her name brushed across her mind with a smooth, silky, touch.

Hermione scoffed, "Help. I have nobody. I don't need your help, or your tricks. Go away."

"No, whether you admit it or not you need help. Accept it," Snapped the strong voice impatiently.

Hermione paused, a familiar sneer lighting her features, "I know that voice. Malfoy. You caused this. Just leave me to my miserable life."

_No, I will not leave and you need to stop being so dramatic._ He snapped.

"Get out of my head Malfoy!" Hermione yelled reaching for her wand to curse him until he left.

"Fine," Draco replied curtly, "Stop crying and get up. We have to talk."

Hermione stood aiming her wand at him, "I will not talk to you. However, you will leave or I will have you arrested."

"Granger, who will you call? Nobody would believe you. They think you're a traitor," Blaise Zabini asked stepping out of the shadows with Draco.

Hermione paused not wanting to believe the truth of his words, "What do you want?" she asked quietly.

Draco smirked, "The Dark Lord would like to offer you a sanctuary from the hatred surrounding you, since you don't have a home."

"Yeah, thanks to you!" Hermione snarled and lunged at the two boys. Both dodged her attempts to harm them and quickly pushed her back again.

"Granger chill out!" Draco demanded as he held her wrists to keep her from slapping him.

Hermione pulled her wrists out of his grasp and folded her arms in front of her chest, "Why would that muggle hating piece of shit want me anyway?" she asked.

Draco smiled, "Because a prophecy was made."

"A prophecy," Hermione repeated slowly, "about me."

"The pure lion shall leave her pride and join the snake that has watched her throughout her life. She shall turn the tide of the one sided war and unlock magic within herself that she has never known before. The snake will give her the knowledge she yearns for and, she will find the family she has always desired in his circle of death." Draco quoted, his eyes never leaving hers.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, "That could be any Gryffindor girl in this school! Not to mention I'm not a pureblood so that kind of rules me out. You're not a very good interpreter Malfoy."

"It doesn't say pureblood Granger, it says pure, as in virgin. I'm pretty sure you are the only Gryffindor girl who is a virgin." Draco smirked mockingly.

"Who says I am?" Hermione asked crossing her arms over her chest, "I could have slept with Ron or Harry by now."

"Potter is like your brother and the Weasel complains about not getting any enough to lead me to believe otherwise," Blaise answered.

Hermione glared, "Shut up."

"Look," Draco sighed losing patience, "either come with us now or you stay here until the Order drops by and throws you in handcuffs. Your choice, but I'm losing interest in the conversation so you need to decide quickly."

"The Order wouldn't arrest me. You are an idiot if you think I would believe that." Hermione replied with a laugh.

"Here's the deal Mudblood," Blaise snapped, "Ron cheated on you, Harry and Ginny knew about it. The Order knows about the prophecy; they're using this attack as a reason to arrest you so that you won't have a chance to switch sides. They plan to keep you locked up and only use you to help plan missions. They don't want you anywhere near the Death Eaters because they fully believe you'll jump ship. So, are you going to stay here and let them lock you up or are you going to use that brain that we both know you have and come with us?"

Hermione closed her tear filled eyes and shook her head. She looked like she was about to crumble into nothing from the deep betrayal her heart was feeling. Silent sobs shook her body and she refused to answer or meet the eyes of either boy.

"Hermione," Draco said softly taking a step closer, "This is your choice, but you must make it now."

"I can't jump into a group of people who have hated me because I'm a muggleborn. I'm not stupid; I'd be dead in a week. Maybe less." Hermione whispered.

A small pop was heard and a dark figure stepped into their small circle. Draco and Blaise immediately dropped to one knee and bowed their heads. The Dark Lord waved them off and continued to study the broken girl in front of him. Draco and Blaise slowly climbed back to their feet.

"I will make you a deal Miss Granger. I will allow you to stay with my most loyal subjects and allow you two weeks to make a decision. In that time you will train with Draco and meet his friends. No one will harm you or they risk my personal punishment. You will be an honored guest." Voldemort offered, "Sound fair?"

"And if I choose to leave after the two weeks?" Hermione asked softly.

"Then I will wipe your memory of your time with us and send you on your way, no harm done." Voldemort replied while offering his hand to the teenager, "Draco will be your personal escort and you will have lessons with me about various topics."

Hermione was silent for a full minute before replying, "Okay but on some conditions."

Voldemort smiled, "As you wish my dear."

"I want to be allowed to jinx them when I feel threatened, I want to be able to communicate with the Order as long as I don't send any information to them, and I want full use of the house and grounds. Nothing should be off limits to me. That way I can make an informed decision." Hermione demanded in a rush.

"Done," Voldemort nodded, "Now Draco will take you to headquarters. I trust you know how apparition works?"

Hermione nodded stepping into Draco's arms. She wrapped her arms around his waist and took a deep breath. She was leaving everything that she knew about the world behind. She couldn't understand her desire to learn about this unknown world, but she knew she would at least try to have an open mind. It would be hard and she wasn't sure what she would decide. But at least this way she had somewhere to stay for awhile as she sorted out her life and her priorities. If nothing else she could gather information for the Order. Something good would come of this in the end. She just wasn't sure what. Taking one last look at the grounds and the castle that she had called her home she nodded to Draco that she was ready to go. The last thing she saw before she disappeared was the white tomb of her mentor.


	2. Snakes and Suds

Alrighty! Here is chapter 2! Originally I was going to list everyone and do individual thank yous, but there are to many people and it would take to long. So thank you to everyone who reviewed, subscribed, favorited the story, and favorited me as an author. Thank you! I'll try to update as frequently as possible but I do try to write/edit to the best of my ability and I have a job so please be patient with me. I'm also trying to make the chapters longer. Thanks again everyone and I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Remember to review.

-SilverSlytherinWitch

Disclaimer: I do not own HP. I just made up the plot. Thanks to JK Rowling for letting us play in her sandbox.

* * *

><p>Hermione immediately let go of Draco when she felt her feet hit solid ground. She didn't want to be any closer to him than she had to be. The room he apparated her into was decorated in earth tones, which was not something she expected from death eaters. Though she supposed that Mrs. Malfoy didn't want everything to be gloom and doom in her house, otherwise it would be pretty obvious who she supported in the war. The center of the room held a round, cherry wood table that had death eaters sitting around it. The one thing that crossed Hermione's mind was King Arthur's round table. She scoffed at the idea of Voldemort wanting everyone to be equal. This small noise caused everyone in the room to turn and look at her.<p>

"I take it the mission was successful master?" Lucius Malfoy asked bowing low while shooting glances at Hermione.

"She has not made her decision yet," Voldemort informed his minions, "and she is under my protection. Nobody is to show her anything but the utmost respect. If I hear of one incident where Miss Granger feels unwelcome rest assured that everyone in this room will feel unwelcome when they next face me. Am I understood?"

"Yes Master." Everyone answered while bowing their heads in respect.

Voldemort nodded, "Excellent, this meeting is now over. Everyone may now return to your families. The teenagers are welcome to stay. I was under the impression that you all wanted to give Miss Granger a welcoming party of some kind."

Some of the masked figures nodded and others shrugged their shoulders. Nobody seemed very eager about the idea. Hermione got the impression that this hadn't been their idea at all, but they weren't about to tell the Dark Lord any different. They would probably insult her as soon as he left. Parkinson and Greengrass were likely planning on shaving her head bald while she slept. Hermione squared her shoulders and stuck her chin up. Heaven help them if they thought they could bully her. She would show them exactly what she learned from all of the books she read. Hermione glanced up to realize that most of the adults had left while she was lost in her thoughts. Only the Malfoys and Voldemort were still in the room.

Voldemort glanced around the room before smiling darkly, "Remember children, play nice."

"Yes and try not to be too loud. The music does tend to carry through the corridors rather well." Narcissa Malfoy added while accepting Lucius arm, "We would rather not have to ground anyone when you all just got here."

"You could use a silencing charm," Hermione said without thinking. Once again everyone in the room turned to look at her. "I- I just meant if you didn't want to have to worry about it Mrs. Malfoy. I didn't mean to sound so rude."

"No harm done Miss Granger," Voldemort chuckled before leading the adults out of the room. "That isn't a bad idea though."

Hermione tensed as she realized that she was alone with the same classmates that had made her life hell for the past six years. Everyone in the room seemed to be holding their breath. Finally, Draco looked around and sighed as Blaise started talking.

"Guys, relax. Let's just all take a breath and try to have a good time tonight." Blaise reasoned, "Granger isn't going to do anything unless you start something first. Right Granger?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Fuck off Zabini. I didn't ask for this to happen. I'd be happier in my room alone."

"Probably reading like the bookworm you are," Pansy mumbled under her breath.

"What was that Parkinson?" Hermione snapped.

Draco intervened, "She said that's going a little too far."

Hermione raised her eyebrows at Draco, "Nice try Malfoy, but I heard what she said." She informed him with a small smile.

"Let's go hang in the living room," Astoria suggested, "Everyone will be more comfortable and we can play some games."

Hermione couldn't help but smile as she walked into the living room. The entire room was done in burgundy with bronze accents. The carpet was a rich brown color and the walls were painted a deep red. Her eyes were drawn to a bookshelf in the corner. Hermione made a mental note to come back later and do some browsing. She was surprised that the Malfoys had such a Gryffindor room in their house. However, she reasoned that not everyone associated the color red with Gryffindor, so they probably thought nothing of it.

"What are we playing tonight?" Pansy asked while she pulled off her death eater mask and flopped down on the couch.

Blaise smirked, "The usual, truth or dare, I never, and maybe some circle of death if you can convince Draco and Granger to join in."

"I'll get the firewhiskey," Theodore Nott said heading to a cabinet in the corner as everyone else formed a circle on the floor.

Hermione hesitated not sure where to sit, "You playing Granger?" Draco asked from his spot on the floor with his back against the couch.

"Sure she is," Blaise said patting the seat next to him, "and she's sitting with me."

Hermione nodded taking her seat between Blaise and Theodore, "Who goes first?" she asked quietly.

"You," Draco smirked.

"Ok," Hermione said, "Uh, Theodore. Truth or dare."

"It's Theo, and dare." Theo answered.

"Hmm, I dare you to let me dye your hair red and give you freckles." Hermione said with a grin.

Theo smirked, "You missing the Weasel that badly Granger?"

"No!" Hermione replied with a smirk of her own, "I just think that you'd be much more handsome that way."

"I don't want to look like the Weasel," Theo frowned.

Hermione grinned and charmed his hair and face, "They should disappear by tomorrow morning."

"Yeah whatever," Theo said, "Pansy, true or dare?"

"Truth," Pansy giggled taking a drink of firewhiskey.

"Who was the last person that you had sex with?" Theo sneered.

Pansy glared at him, "You're an ass…Snape."

"Whoa! Snape? Bleh!" Hermione yelled cringing and wrinkling her nose, "That's nasty! Are you dating or something?"

Pansy winced, "Not that it's any of your business but no. It's just sex."

Hermione pulled another face, "I'm going to need a drink after that mental image." She said reaching for the bottle of firewhiskey.

"Awkward!" Astoria Greengrass pitched in giggling.

Pansy snapped, "Shut up Tori! Nobody asked your opinion!"

Astoria giggled harder, "You didn't have to."

"My turn. Tori, truth or dare?" Pansy asked and grabbed another drink of the firewhiskey.

"Uh, dare." Astoria smiled.

"Kiss Theo," Pansy demanded.

"Come here gorgeous," Theo grinned crooking his finger at Astoria. She slowly leaned over and planted a kiss on his lips.

Hermione smiled seeing the obvious attraction between the two teenagers. She loved how close Draco and his friends were. They seemed to keep no secrets from each other and they loved each other regardless. She hadn't even had that with Ron and Harry. They didn't know half of her secrets. Come to think of it, that was probably why they thought she had betrayed them. She sighed and looked over at Draco. She didn't know what she was going to do.

Pansy caught Hermione glancing at Draco and smirked. "Let's go to Suds!" She yelled.

"Ooh I love that place!" Astoria giggled from Theo's lap, "I'm in!"

Hermione grinned, "That place is awesome!"

The room was silent for a minute before Draco spoke, "YOU know about Suds Granger? The Golden Boy and Ginger the sidekick would drop dead if they knew that their precious Gryffindor Princess goes to a bar."

"I have my secrets from them," Hermione smirked, "and it's not Gryffindor Princess. They call me the Lioness. It's a stupid nickname that I could never get them to quit using."

Everyone nodded in understanding and got up to change. Hermione borrowed a bikini from Pansy and they were soon ready to go. Each girl partnered with a boy to apparate to the club, and Hermione ended up with Blaise. He grinned at her before she felt the squeeze of apparition and they disappeared.

The bar was packed with people their age dancing, drinking, and talking over the loud music. Hermione smiled pulling Blaise over to the bar to get a drink. They grabbed drinks and headed to the dance floor filled with bubbles that gave the bar its name. The suds were everywhere and quickly starting clinging to Hermione's legs and stomach. Blaise laughed and started dancing with her. They slid around on the dance floor bumping into others; Pansy snuck up behind them and started dancing with them too. Hermione smiled, put her hands above her head, and sunk into the music. She was actually starting to feel comfortable around this group of snakes. She could be who she really was around them, and didn't feel like she had to hide anything. Maybe they weren't so bad after all.

As if reading her mind Draco leaned down and yelled into her ear, "See we aren't so bad after all."

Hermione opened her eyes and smiled, "I was just thinking that."

"He does that a lot so you better get used to it!" Pansy interjected while dancing around them with Astoria.

Draco smiled, "I do not!"

"Do too!" Astoria yelled back.

At that moment Theo appeared next to the group, "Guys we have company!" he yelled while pointing towards the entrance to the club.

Harry Potter had just walked in with the Weasley twins, Ron, and Ginny. Hermione locked eyes with Harry and froze. Harry's eyes betrayed his shock and anger at seeing her wrapped in the arms of a death eater. He nudged Ron and pointed to her. Ron's ears turned bright red as he mumbled something under his breath and made a beeline for their group. Ginny stood watching the two boys with uncertainty in her eyes, and the twins disappeared with some girls.

"Drake, they're headed this way," Blaise said reaching for his wand.

Draco grinned reaching for his as well, "Now it's a party."


	3. Choices

"Oi, Malfoy! Get your ferret hands off of my girlfriend!" Ron bellowed as he came within ear shot of the group of Slytherins.

The other people on the dance floor felt the tension in the air and started slowly moving away. A few stood back to watch the scene unfold as the two groups squared off with each other. Pansy and Astoria stood off to one side wrapped in towels and staying out of the way. Blaise stepped up behind Draco's right shoulder and Theo stood behind Hermione's left shoulder. Harry and Ron stood side by side facing the Slytherins while Ginny stood behind them attempting to stay out of the argument.

"Oh I'm sorry Weasel. I was under the impression that you and Granger were no longer an item." Draco smirked while holding his wand by his side and throwing his other arm over Hermione's shoulders.

Ron growled, "And what gave you that impression? Did Hermione tell you that?" He asked while fixing his glare on her instead. Hermione visible flinched away from his volatile anger.

"No," Blaise interjected, "We assumed that was the case when you accused her of being a traitor and left her crying over Dumbledore's tomb while you hopped on the first portkey away from Hogwarts."

"Yes well we were all very upset at that time. We didn't mean any of it." Harry interrupted before Ron could answer. Harry looked at Hermione and smiled, "Come on Hermione, you know Ron can be hot headed when he's upset. Let's just go home."

Hermione stared at Harry for a second before answering, "Harry. You told me that I wasn't your friend anymore and that you never wanted to see me again. Then you left me alone as you, Ron, and Ginny left for Headquarters."

Harry frowned, "Yes but we came back for you and you weren't there."

"When did you come back for her?" Draco asked flexing his wand hand, "Because I watched her cry over that tomb for three hours before I went to talk to her."

"Well it took Ron a little while to cool down," Harry defended crossing his arms over his chest, "Not that it's your business Malfoy."

Blaise laughed, "More like it took a little while for the Order to fill you in about the prophecy and convince you that going back for her was the best option to win the war. You don't care about her Potter. Don't pretend that you do."

"Oh and you care!" Ron yelled back, "You're just using her for information. Come on Hermione. I don't know why you are with these Slytherins, but I am willing to forgive you for it. Everyone makes mistakes."

Hermione raised her eyebrows at him, "Ron, I'm with them because they offered to take me in after you deserted me. They haven't done anything to harm me."

"What have you told them then?" Harry asked frowning, "The only way they wouldn't torture you is if you gave them information on the Order."

"I haven't told them anything Harry," Hermione answered, "They haven't asked me anything about the Order. They just offered me a place to stay. They came to help me when I needed help most."

Ron scowled, "So you're siding with them now. Is that it?"

"No Ronald. I'm not siding with anyone. I'm just trying to figure out the truth. Did you know about the prophecy when you left me at Hogwarts?" Hermione asked sharply.

Harry locked eyes with her and sighed, "No."

"And now that you know," Hermione continued taking a deep breath, "Why are you really here? Are you here because you are my friend or are you on a mission from the Order?"

"Hermione you're our friend!" Harry snapped, "Why do you think we're here! I can't believe you would listen to these snakes over friends that have stood by you for over five years!"

Hermione shook her head, "That's not an answer Harry. And you can't say you were searching for me because I saw the shock on your face when you saw me here. You are dressed to have a night out, not to find a lost friend."

"I don't want anything to happen to you." Harry whispered taking a step towards her.

"Then why did you leave me?" Hermione questioned with tears in her eyes as she stepped towards Draco slightly. Draco squeezed her shoulder slightly while watching Harry closely.

"I don't know. I was overwhelmed and hurt and I wasn't thinking clearly at the time." He answered raising his hand to her, "Will you please come home?"

"I- I can't Harry," Hermione sobbed her voice cracking, "I need to stay with them for awhile. I need to sort things out and I need you to trust me. I won't betray you. I just need some time."

Ron's face hardened at her words, "So you are choosing Malfoy over us? What the hell Hermione? I thought we were friends!"

"We are friends Ron. I just want some time on my own." Hermione said while wiping her eyes.

"Hermione I don't like this. I don't trust them. What if they hurt you? We wouldn't be able to help you. I think you should just come back to Headquarters with us." Harry reasoned.

"No Harry," Hermione refused standing straighter, "This is my choice."

Ginny chose that moment to step into the argument, "I'll go with her. Then we can watch over each other. We'll be fine as long as we're together."

Draco looked Ginny over and nodded, "Alright, I'll allow that."

"You don't allow anything Malfoy! This doesn't concern you." Ron snarled reaching for his wand so he could take out some of his pent up aggression on someone.

"Expelliarmus!" Theo and Blaise shouted at the same time. Ron's wand flew to Theo and Harry's to Blaise.

Ron roared as he made to punch Theo in the face and regain his wand. Theo ducked, threw the wand to Pansy, and buried his fist in Ron's stomach. Ron coughed and stumbled backwards as he tried to draw air back into his lungs. Harry took that moment to step up and defend his friend.

"Stop!" Hermione shrieked stepping in between the boys, "We are not having a fight in the middle of this club! I know the owner and I refuse to let you guys get me banned!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at her. Hermione shrugged looking around awkwardly, "I just really like this place okay."

"Who are you?" Harry asked bewildered, "Why have you been keeping secrets from us. First Krum, now this club, what next? Are you going to tell me you've been sleeping with Malfoy too?"

"Don't be ridiculous Potter," Malfoy scoffed, "That's not likely to ever happen."

Hermione barely caught herself from asking why not. She shook her head and scolded herself. Malfoy may be a sexy piece of work but he was the enemy and she should never look at him as anything but the enemy. She wasn't as worried now that Ginny would be accompanying them back. At least she had someone in her corner now. She felt like she couldn't trust anyone, but she hoped to have a talk with Ginny and get things sorted out quickly. Then she would decide where to go from there.

"Look," Harry ordered, "You are coming with us and that's final. It's too dangerous for you to go with them. They'll kill you."

"Excuse me," Hermione snarled, "I'll have you know Harry James Potter that I am my own boss and I do whatever the bloody hell I want to. I'm going with Malfoy and that's final. Stop trying to order me around."

"Hermione don't go with them just to prove that you are independent. That's stupid." Ron wheezed while holding his stomach.

Hermione glared at him, "That's NOT why I'm going."

Draco sighed, "I'm tired of this conversation. You going or staying Granger?" He asked while stepping away from the group and heading to the exit. The rest of the Slytherins followed his lead and headed for the door.

"Give me a second." Hermione called turning to Harry and Ron.

"Don't take too long," Blaise smiled, "We won't wait forever."

Hermione rolled her eyes and scowled, "Look I just need you guys to trust me and give me some time. I'll owl you in a couple of days. Okay?" she asked.

"Whatever." Ron grumbled while Harry just shook his head.

Hermione turned and headed towards the exit wondering what she was thinking. She smiled slightly when Ginny fell into step beside her. Things were changing and she didn't know what to make of anything. She had to learn more about this prophecy. She would also need to really observe the Death Eaters to find out their true intentions. They couldn't really want her around. There had to be something else going on. Hermione was determined to figure out what it was. She would find out what her friends really thought of her, one way or another. Hermione nodded to Draco as she walked up to the group outside of Suds. She was thankful to have averted the major fight that could have torn the place apart.

Draco smirked at Ginny motioning for her to step over by Blaise, "Blaise will take you to our Headquarters Weasley. I warn you not to wander off though. You haven't been guaranteed protection like Granger has. Don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"Shove it Malfoy. I'm here for Hermione and that's it." Ginny snapped walking over to Blaise, "Keep your hands in appropriate places Zabini are you'll find them missing when we arrive."

Blaise glanced up and down her body and grinned, "Yes ma'am." He answered wrapping his arms around her and disappearing with a pop.

Theo grabbed Astoria, "Let's go beautiful," He said as he dipped her low, kissed her and disappeared.

"Always putting on a show," Pansy laughed rolling her eyes, "See you in a minute Draco."

Draco nodded and she disappeared with a wink. He sighed turning back to Hermione with a blank expression on his face, "Granger. I'm only going to say this once so listen closely. If you are found to be a spy for the Order Voldemort will do much worse things to you than kill you. I know that brain of yours is trying to work out a way to prove yourself to your friends. Trust me when I say they aren't worth that loyalty. There is a lot that you don't know about. Consider yourself warned."

Hermione nodded silently stepping into Draco's arms and allowing him to apparate her to the Headquarters of the Death Eaters.

* * *

><p>I hope this makes up for the horrible cliff hanger that I left you with last time. I've spent a long time on this chapter and I hope you like it as much as I do. Sorry it isn't up sooner but I had a minor computer crash this morning. It's all fixed now but it slowed me down today. Don't forget to review!<p>

-SilverSlytherinWitch


	4. Training

Ok. Here's Chapter 4. I'm sorry that it wasn't up yesterday. Have any of the other authors out there had trouble with the Doc Manager Uploader? Mine kept saying I had to login to use it yesterday. Even when I WAS logged in. That's why this chapter is late. Either way it's fixed now so enjoy. Read and review please.

-SilverSlytherinWitch

* * *

><p>Draco and Hermione arrived just in time to see Theo toss Astoria over his shoulder and disappear around the corner. Pansy was standing next to Blaise giggling from something that he had just said while Ginny stood to one side with her arms crossed. Hermione smiled at her best girl friend walking over to give her a hug.<p>

"Thank you for coming to stay with me," Hermione whispered, "it's nice to have someone I can trust around."

Pansy snorted, "It's not like we're going to knife you in your sleep Granger."

Hermione shrugged, "You can never be too careful. I'm sure you'd be the same way if the situation was reversed."

"No I wouldn't," Pansy replied flatly, "because I'd be dead."

"Ok then," Blaise stepped in, "I think everyone needs to get some sleep. After the confrontation with Potter we're all on edge. Right Drake?"

Draco nodded, "I'll show Hermione and Ginny to their rooms. You two head to bed."

Pansy immediately spun around and stomped off. Blaise gave Draco a look before grinning at both girls and heading after Pansy down the hall. Ginny's eyes followed him as he jogged up the staircase at the end of the hall and disappeared with a wave. Hermione's shoulders slumped and she indicated for Draco to lead the way to her room. He smiled slightly and took off down the corridor in the opposite direction that everyone else had gone. Hermione frowned but followed anyway with Ginny in step beside her.

The corridor was dark but decorated with green wallpaper that had silver vines weaving through it. The vines caught the light from Draco's wand and flashed every now and then. Hermione thought they were beautiful and reached out to touch one. She gasped slightly as Draco grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from them.

"Poisonous," He mumbled continuing down the corridor.

Hermione frowned, "Poisonous? How?"

"The venom attacks the blood of non-Malfoys unless specifically told not to." Draco explained, "This house was designed so that no enemy could escape it."

"Good to know," Ginny whispered while shivering slightly.

"Don't worry," Draco smirked, "It shouldn't hurt you. For now."

"That's not comforting Malfoy." Ginny snapped walking in the exact middle of the corridor while eyeing the walls cautiously.

Draco chuckled darkly and leaned over to open a door on the right, "This is your room. I expected you would want to share with each other. Besides, it's not like it isn't big enough."

The room held two queen sized canopy beds. One was deep red and the other gold. The cherry wood furniture consisted of dressers, a bookshelf, and a desk. A huge walk in closet stood open in one corner and a door to the adjourning bathroom stood ajar across the room. Hermione took back her earlier statement. This was the most Gryffindor room in Malfoy Manor. She couldn't believe the her eyes. The wealth this family had was unbelievable.

Hermione's jaw dropped, "Oh my goodness. It's beautiful."

"Oh Hermione don't be dramatic." Ginny said rolling her eyes, "It's not that pretty."

"Why thank you for the compliment Weasley. If this doesn't suffice I'm sure the dungeons would be very welcoming." Draco sneered, "I'll see you both tomorrow. Astoria will probably be the one to wake you."

"Thanks Draco," Hermione sighed flopping onto the red bed, "We appreciate it."

"I'm two doors down on the right." Draco nodded shutting the door as he left.

Ginny sighed jumping onto the gold bed, "Well at least we get pampered since we have to deal with Slytherins all the time."

Hermione yawned, "Yeah. I guess we'll see what tomorrow brings."

Ginny nodded kicking off her shoes and rolling over, "Can't wait."

Hermione sighed, looked around, and stood back up. Reaching for her wand she began chanting incantations and walking around the room.

"What are you doing?" Ginny asked sitting up in bed.

"Protective spells," Hermione replied swishing her wand again, "I don't want anyone in here while we're sleeping."

"Oh," Ginny said, "Good thinking. That's why you're the brains."

Hermione smiled finishing up and setting her wand on the bedside table, "Thanks Gin, now go to sleep."

They both burrowed under their covers and went to sleep.

Hermione woke up to a sharp knock on her door and a slight shriek from behind it. Ginny groaned and rolled over in bed, shoving a pillow over her head. Hermione sighed and drug herself out of bed. Grabbing her wand she shuffled over to the door and tapped the knob before pulling it open. Hermione gasped and couldn't help but giggle at what she saw waiting for her. Draco stood in the corridor drenched with water holding a charred shirt. He glared at her and she immediately stopped.

"Granger," He growled, "Is there a reason why a lion of fiendfyre attacked me when I went to open your door?"

Hermione winced sensing his anger, "Precautions."

"Next time," Draco said taking a deep breath, "Stick to alarm jinxes. If I had sent Astoria like I intended you could have killed her."

"It wouldn't have," Hermione argued, "I ordered it to defend and contain only. It wouldn't pursue an attack on anyone."

Draco glared at her, "Are you really dumb enough to believe that you can control fiendfyre? Nobody can. Bloody hell Granger you're good but not that good."

"You don't know what you're talking about Malfoy so shut up." Hermione snapped.

"Nice to know you two are getting along so well," Blaise joked walking up to them, "Where is the bright eyed red head?"

"Still in bed," Hermione replied with a grin, "It takes a lot to get her up."

Blaise smirked, "I'll bet you ten galleons that I can get her up in thirty seconds."

"Deal," Hermione smirked back shaking his hand.

Blaise walked into the room and jumped into bed next to Ginny. He snuggled up next to her and softly brushed her hair out of her eyes. Ginny's only response was to groan and pull the covers over her head. Blaise laughed and tugged the cover back down.

"Sweetie you have to get up. Blaise Jr needs fed." Blaise stage whispered.

Ginny's eyes snapped open and she shrieked as she threw herself as far away from Blaise as she could get. Unfortunately she ended up throwing herself right over the side of the bed and landing in the floor with a loud thump.

"What the hell Zabini!" She shrieked from the floor. The other three occupants of the room roared with laughter.

"Get up Weasley," Draco laughed, "It's time for training."

Ginny grumbled but pulled herself up off of the floor and headed towards the bathroom. Hermione grinned before turning to Draco.

"What about our clothes?" She asked.

"The house elves got them all yesterday," Draco said walking over to one of the cherry dressers and pulling open a drawer, "The closet is full as well."

Hermione nodded as she ushered the boys out of the room, "Thanks, we'll be out in about ten minutes."

Hermione picked out a pair of dark blue jeans and a blue long sleeve shirt to wear. She pulled her silver Nikes out of the closet and slipped them on. By that time Ginny was done in the bathroom so the girls switched places. Hermione went in to try and tame her curls while Ginny walked over to the closet with her freshly done pony tail in place. Ginny took much more care in choosing her outfit and finally Hermione had to force her into a pair of black skinny jeans, a button up white shirt and a pair of white flats. By the time the girls were done getting ready the boys had started banging on the door again threatening to drag them out if they didn't hurry up.

"Oh shut up we're ready," Hermione snapped as she pulled open the door.

"About time," Draco sighed while Blaise whistled.

"You girls are looking good." Blaise complimented with a wink.

Ginny smirked, "Zabini, I accept flattery in all forms but it won't get you anywhere."

"She's just kidding. She's pleased that you noticed," Hermione laughed as Ginny elbowed her, "and thank you Blaise."

"My pleasure," Blaise grinned.

"Enough you three," Draco interrupted, "It's time for training. We're already late."

Hermione nodded as Ginny's face paled. Draco led them through a series of doorways and corridors until they entered the front foyer. Draco then cut across the room to a side door that opened up onto the expansive Malfoy grounds. He led them a little into the woods and stopped as they caught up with the other teenagers. They continued together until they walked into a clearing where Lord Voldemort was waiting for them. The Slytherins walked up and kneeled in front of their lord before stepping off to one side. Hermione and Ginny then stepped forward. Neither bowed or so much as batted an eye.

Voldemort laughed, "It is good to see such confidence in you young woman. You will be excellent fighters because of it. Fearless, even when faced with death." The girls didn't answer him so he laughed again.

"Come, I can tell you have something you want to say. Spit it out." He ordered.

"I'm just wondering whether you are going to allow Ginny to stay or if we are both going to be killed today." Hermione answered truthfully.

Voldemort nodded, "She may stay. As long as she abides by the rules set down for all of the other teens. I have a feeling that she will prove to be very valuable to me sometime soon."

"Is that a threat?" Ginny asked sharply tensing her body.

"No," Voldemort replied, "You will not be harmed. Under my protection."

"Yeah unless Malfoy's pretty little vines get me when I'm not looking." Ginny snapped sourly.

"The vines have been temporarily disabled for you, as have other Malfoy defenses. There is no need to worry." Voldemort assured her.

Ginny nodded, "Thank you."

"Yes, thank you," Hermione repeated, "We appreciate the hospitality."

"Always the polite one," Voldemort chuckled, "You are welcome. Now. To training."

Voldemort had the teens run five laps around the clearing before they began. He took them through a series of fighting styles ranging from hand-to-hand combat to swordsmanship. The boys were all better at these than the girls were and had taken to teasing the others. This ended quickly when the group moved on to fighting with wands. Hermione and Ginny quickly excelled followed closely by Draco and Blaise. Pansy ended up falling and putting a two inch gash in her side that was almost six inches wide. Voldemort quickly fixed her up but ordered her to sit out for awhile due to blood loss. Finally Voldemort paired them up to run an obstacle course together. Theo and Astoria quickly paired up to stay out of the fierce competition the other four had created with each other. The obstacle course ended with no winner because half way through Hermione fell to the ground with seizures. Ginny immediately abandoned Blaise when she saw her best friend and ran to defend her.

"What did you do Malfoy?" Ginny screamed pointing her wand at him and standing over Hermione.

"Oh right Weasley. Like I'm stupid enough to curse my partner." Draco snapped angrily stashing his wand in his pocket and kneeling next to Hermione.

"What's wrong with her?" Blaise asked as he ran up the hill.

Draco shook his head, "I'm not sure. I didn't see anything hit her. She just dropped all of a sudden."

"Step away from her Draco," Voldemort ordered appearing at his side.

Draco stepped back while Ginny hovered nervously close beside him. The other teens watched as the Dark Lord bent down and placed his wand to her temple. Hermione gasped slightly and immediately went limp. Ginny shrieked and threw herself to the ground by her friend.

"What did you do?" she screamed while feeling for Hermione's pulse.

"Nothing," Voldemort responded calmly, "She is in a dreamless sleep. It is to stop her pain while we try and figure out what happened today. Draco take her your mother. The rest of you may go for now. Expect a meeting later."

Draco nodded and picking up Hermione. He immediately left to go find his mother. Ginny looked over to Blaise before running after Malfoy to stay by her best friend's side. Ginny prayed that Hermione would be ok. She would be all alone if Hermione died. Harry and Ron would no doubt blame her and she would be deserted. The death eaters wouldn't keep her once Hermione was gone. After all, Hermione was the key to everything. At least that is what the Order had said. More than anything though Ginny didn't want to lose her best friend. She needed her too.


	5. Changes

As you may have noticed the chapters are slowly getting longing. I'm trying my best. Also, I feel the need to inform you guys that Hermione will become more OOC as the story moves along. Just a heads up. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. I've tried to do it justice. =)

- SilverSlytherinWitch

* * *

><p>A week passed as Ginny and Draco kept a constant vigil at Hermione's bedside. The two refused to acknowledge one another for the first few days and then fell into a comfortable silence. The other teens came by throughout the day to bring Ginny and Draco food and urge them to get some sleep in their own beds. Both would pick at their food and outright refuse to leave the room. The only time either left was to use the bathroom and even those times became less frequent as they gradually stopped eating. When a week had passed with Hermione still in her magically induced coma Ginny couldn't keep quiet any longer.<p>

"Your Master better not have hurt her Malfoy or there will be hell to pay." Ginny warned.

"Weasley, he saved her. Shut up." Draco replied.

Ginny crossed her arms over her chest, "That remains to be seen. She still isn't awake and it has been a week. If she doesn't wake up soon I'm going to the Order to ask if they can help."

"How do you plan to have the Order help her? She isn't leaving Malfoy Manor and they aren't coming here." Draco ordered.

"I'll do whatever is best for her Malfoy. Even if that means fighting you to get her out of here." Ginny growled turning red.

Draco stood up, "Try it Weasley. I'll hex you so quickly that you won't see straight for days. She's staying here."

"Why are you even here?" Ginny yelled, "You don't care about her. Maybe if you left she would wake up! Maybe she would get better! But you've been here the entire time making sure that I don't get a moments peace."

"It's my house Weasley. I'll sit where I want and you'll deal with it or leave. I don't answer to you." Draco snarled back.

"Oh that's right you answer to Voldemort. His little lap ferret, jumping at his every command." Ginny sneered, "You disgust me."

Draco's jaw locked and his eyes darkened to a molten gray. His hands fisted at his sides as he rolled his shoulders trying to calm himself down. "I answer to nobody but myself."

"Right," Ginny mocked, "That's why you have the Dark Mark. You just wanted to get the Dark Mark."

Draco sneered, "You don't get it do you Weasley. We are going to win the war. She is the key to winning the war, and she is going to end up on our side. Before this is all over she'll be our family."

"Hermione would never betray the Order." Ginny replied shaking her head, "You're off you're rocker if you think she ever could."

"She isn't going to betray anyone. They are going to betray her." Draco said seriously.

Ginny frowned, "How are you so certain of this Malfoy?"

"Knowledge," Draco answered, "I have the right information."

"Care to share that information." Ginny asked sarcastically putting her hands on her hips.

He looked from Hermione to Ginny, "No need." He said pointing to her.

"What in the name of Merlin happened to her?" Ginny asked concerned walking over to touch Hermione's hair. The hair had turned black and calmed into loose curls.

"Excellent." Draco said bending closer to look at her face, "Her skin looks darker too. More tan."

"What do you mean excellent?" Ginny asked shrilly putting herself between Draco and Hermione.

"She was under a glamour and memory charm. The Dark Lord had to put her into a deep sleep in order to slowly allow her brain to reopen her memories and allow the spells time to break down. It has to be a slow process or it could drive the patient insane." Draco explained to Ginny while trying to step around her to get a closer look at Hermione.

"Don't touch her!" Ginny shouted, "How do I know that you haven't implanted fake memories into her brain? You've been messing in her mind. You could just be manipulating her!"

Draco rolled his eyes, "Look you know about the prophecy. That means that you know that we won't have to manipulate her to get her to come over to our side. She will regardless of what we do, so stop being dramatic."

"I don't trust you." Ginny snapped at Draco before visibly deflating, "The Order showed us the prophecy. I know it will end up being our fault that she turns. I've tried to tell them that by believing the prophecy and trying to change it, they will be fulfilling it. They don't want to believe me. They are determined to keep her from turning, even if it means branding her a traitor and locking her up when she hasn't done anything wrong. I don't want her to turn, but I can't justify them branding her a traitor either. She hasn't done anything wrong yet, and she's my best friend. I don't want to lose her."

"What about your family though?" Draco demanded, "Would you choose her over your own brother? The Order? How about over your precious boyfriend the Chosen One?"

"I will choose to do the right thing." Ginny responded evenly, "I'll know the right choice when I've watched the actions unfold, and I refuse to choose until that time."

Draco nodded pulling out his wand and sending his patronus out to fetch his father. He could respect the redhead's choice. She didn't want to make a choice that would lead her down a path she might not want to follow. There was solid logic and wisdom in her words. They both sat in silence staring at Hermione and waiting for the others to arrive. Ginny kept wondering who she could believe. She knew of the Order's plan to lock Hermione up at Grimmauld Place if she seemed to be swaying to the other side. Ginny also knew that inevitably the Order would make a mistake that would cause their downfall. She just didn't know what part she played in the finale. She wouldn't follow the Order if they unjustly locked her best friend up. It would be morally wrong, but the Death Eaters weren't exactly morally right. Ginny would end up stuck in the middle. She sighed realizing knowing that she would have to make a decision that would change her life forever. Finally after ten minutes of waiting the door burst open as Blaise charged into the room closely followed by the other teens. Lucius Malfoy and Voldemort entered last.

"What's up Drake? We got you patronus and ran straight here." Blaise asked out of breath.

"Her glamour broke," Draco answered looking at the Dark Lord.

"Does that mean she'll have her old memories?" Pansy asked from the window where she was bent over catching her breath.

Voldemort nodded, "There will be an adjustment period. She'll be disoriented for the first couple of days due to the memory flashbacks and the vague familiarity with everything. Then her brain will fully break through the memory charm. Her hair might even straighten more. Only time will tell."

"Should we wake her up my lord?" Lucius asked.

"No," Voldemort ordered, "Give her one more day. It will be hard enough on her without the added audience."

Lucius bowed his head, "Yes my lord. As you wish."

"Tomorrow morning we will wake her up. I want only Draco and Miss Weasley to be in the room. She will show how much her memory has recovered depending on who she goes to." Voldemort informed the group.

Everyone nodded as they filed back out of the room and onto their daily activities. Draco sat back down in his chair and resumed his watch over Hermione wondering what the morning would bring with it. Ginny looked at him for a second before taking her seat as well. If Malfoy was staying then she was too. Voldemort studied both of them before sweeping out of the room. There was still much to do.

The next morning came much too quickly for Ginny's restless mind. Today her best friend would wake up and possibly be changed forever. Her hair had gradually straightened out through the night which had caused Malfoy to smirk. She didn't take that as a good sign for the old Hermione. The new Hermione might not even want anything to do with her. Would her old memories be wiped away to make room for her new ones? Ginny had never been very good with charms and she couldn't remember much about the side effects of memory charms. She supposed that she would soon find out. She stood as Blaise came into the room and brought her some toast. She took it from him and slowly out it as she stared at her best friend.

"The Dark Lord says it'll be another half hour before the spell lifts to allow her to wake up." Blaise told her, "Maybe you should take that time to freshen up."

Ginny laughed hollowly, "Are you saying I smell Zabini?"

Blaise winced, "Not exactly, but it has been a little over a week since you took a shower, or changed. You are a little potent."

Draco snickered from his chair and Ginny shot him a glare, "Hermione won't care. She'll just be glad I'm here." Ginny answered.

"I will not wake her until you are here Miss Weasley," said a voice near the door.

Ginny turned to Voldemort with a cold look, "No thank you. I'll wait."

"Fine," Voldemort accepted, "I assume you are ready to wake her."

"Yes," Ginny answered shakily.

Draco nodded unable to find his voice. The Dark Lord ushered Blaise out of the room and leaned back against the door. Closing his eyes he mentally removed the sleep spell from Hermione before opening his eyes again and waiting. Ginny shuffled closer bending over Hermione. Draco rolled his eyes crossing his arms over his chest and returned his gaze to her as well. They all waited.

Slowly Hermione took a deep breath and cracked open one eye. She sighed shakily before glancing around the room. Her eyes glazed over as she took in Ginny, Draco and Voldemort all staring at her. She froze as she was sucked into a memory.

_She sat in a pink room on her princess bed with pillows surrounding her. She had just turned seven and would be heading back to public school the next week. Her mom had always told her that she was a princess and after such a great birthday she was starting to believe it. Her parents had pulled her out of school for an entire week to take her to Disney World. It had been amazing. _

The image in her mind shimmered and changed.

_She was sitting in a room painted Ravenclaw blue. Even at the young age of seven she wanted to be placed in Ravenclaw, just like her mother. Her mother was the best charms witch of the decade. Too bad she didn't get to see her father much. He was brilliant, but always working. Today was her birthday and he had to go away on a business trip. Her mother didn't even know when he would be back. At least she had agreed to let Hermione spend time with her best friend. Drake would make her birthday special. He always did. _

Hermione squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep breath. The memories were contradicting themselves. She couldn't have two seventh birthdays, especially not in two completely different rooms on the same day. Besides she didn't know a Drake. That was Draco's nickname and she hadn't known him when she was seven.

She opened her eyes to come face to face with Draco, "Are you ok Hermione?" He asked softly.

Hermione screamed swinging her fist and punching Draco in the jaw. Ginny laughed out loud as Draco stumbled backwards swearing. Voldemort's eyes widened at Hermione's display of strength and he couldn't help but chuckle as well. This brought her gaze to him and she froze again.

"_Daddy it's my birthday tomorrow! I'm going to be seven!" Hermione squealed jumping up and down. _

_Her dad smiled, "Did you know that seven is the most powerful magical number of them all?" He asked kneeling down in front of her._

_Hermione shook her head, "Momma says that's all hogwash. She says the best magic comes from the heart." _

"_Well she would say that. She's a hopeless romantic." Tom chuckled ruffling his daughter's black hair._

"_I heard that!" shouted a voice from the kitchen._

_Hermione's eyes widened, "She hears everything." She whispered._

_Tom laughed at his daughter's words, swung her up into his arms, and headed for the kitchen._

"Dad," She croaked her voice breaking with emotion and fear.

Voldemort's eyes softened when Hermione addressed him. "You're going to be fine Hermione." Voldemort said softly, "You just have to let your memories settle. You fought through a very powerful memory charm. You're still a little disoriented. It could be like this for a couple of days."

Hermione frowned looking over at Ginny, "Ginny?" she asked.

"_Come on Hermione!"Ginny yelled, "We're going to miss the train!" _

_Hermione laughed as she ran after her best friend, "Calm down we still have five minutes!"_

Hermione growled and shook her head to bring herself back to the present. The echo of the memory slowed faded from her ears.

Ginny took a small step towards her, "Are you okay?"

"I think so. Just confused." Hermione responded slowly.

"They said that your memories will cause that. You won't have an accurate grasp on reality. Some of your memories are real and some aren't. Your mind is sorting through them to destroy the fake ones. Or something like that." Ginny finished softly.

Hermione nodded to show she understood, "How will my brain know what is real from what isn't?" She asked.

"Each real memory has a root in your mind. I place that it is anchored in your subconscious. Fake memories don't have an anchor. They just appear with no connection to other memories of that same time in your life. For example there are more memories of you that are real from when you were younger than fake ones. So your brain will find the ones that don't fit and destroy them." Draco answered from the wall.

Hermione glared at him and shut her eyes again.

_"Drake come on!" Hermione giggled, "You have to at least try, otherwise it's no fun!"_

_Draco sighed while mindlessly moving another pawn, "Mione I don't like wizard's chess. Can't we just go play quidditch?"_

_Hermione grinned, "If you beat me I'll play a full game with you. Deal?" She asked holding out her hand._

_"Deal." Draco smirked shaking her hand before leaning down to carefully study the board._

Hermione opened her eyes again and sighed, "I think I'd like to be alone for awhile."

Everyone nodded and left the room. Hermione sighed before letting her mind continue with its search through her memories.


	6. Familiar

Hello everyone! I have some exciting news! This story has officially earned over fifty subscriptions/favorites. In honor of this momentus occasion I have decided to update the story a bit early this week. You can still expect an update on Sunday/Monday as well. Thank you to everyone for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and subscribing. You make writing worthwhile. Enjoy!

-SilverSlytherinWitch.

* * *

><p>Hermione sighed and looked around the library. She had spent the last three days locked in here alone trying to get a grasp on reality. The smallest thing could trigger a memory and then she would be stuck watching it. If the memory was real it would fade back into her subconscious, but if it was fake her brain would slowly shred it. The picture in her mind would suddenly start to unravel and she would get a huge migraine as her brain fought off the spells trying to control her. They had become less frequent over the past twelve hours but she still didn't want to be around anyone. Hermione had a lot to think about. She knew that Tom was her father because her memories had proven it to her. She also knew that when she was younger she had been friends with all of the Slytherins. Her brain had shown her tea parties with Pansy and Astoria, as well as, quidditch games with Draco, Blaise, and Theo. She had memories of both her real and foster parents. Even with all of this new information she hadn't known who to trust. Uncertainty had led her to start looking for some answers. Hermione had looked through several books on memory charms before she came across the answer that she had been searching for. It was the same answer that she had been staring at for the past two hours.<p>

According to _Memory Charms and Remembering_ by Eugene Herbert, "_The brain can only reject one memory charm in a person's lifetime. It can cause extreme pain and should not be attempted unless the memory lost is vital to the individual's personality and lifestyle. Do not attempt to break a memory charm without trained Healers being present. Trying to reject more than one memory charm in a lifetime can result in a complete collapse of the individual's ability to perceive reality. This eventually causes the individual to be driven insane_."

Hermione sighed, she knew it was true. Someone had modified her memory at a very young age. The process to regain her true childhood memories and reconcile them with her teenage memories would take a very long time. Part of her knew Draco and the other Slytherins to be her friend while another part of her was sworn to despise them. The mixed emotions through her for a loop every time she tried to think about anyone involved in the situation. However, Hermione knew that she would get nowhere by staying locked in the library. She needed to hear each side of the story and make an informed decision. It was time for her to have a talk with her father. Thinking about Voldemort brought the usually disgust she had felt for the past six years, but it was followed by an excited that she would get to talk to him again after so long. Hermione shook her head and stood up.

"No time like the present," She muttered to herself grabbing the memory charm book and walking out of the library.

She walked down several corridors letting her feet and memory guide her. She had seen enough memories of Malfoy Manor in the past two days to know the general layout. Her body seemed to remember the rest so Hermione just relaxed into the familiarity of the house. She eventually made her way back to the meeting room for the Death Eaters and hesitantly knocked on the door.

"Enter," her father ordered from inside the room.

Hermione pushed the door opened and slowly stepped inside. Voldemort was surprised to see his daughter walking into the room when he had expected one of his Death Eaters.

"Hermione," Voldemort smiled, "It is good to see you finally venturing out of the library. How are you feeling?"

"Better," Hermione answered quietly, "I uh, I actually wanted to ask you a few questions. About the past."

Voldemort nodded with a sigh, "I can't say that I'm surprised. I knew you would want to hear the story eventually. I must admit that I thought it would take longer than three days for you to come looking for answers. Then again, I always did underestimate your strength and determination."

"I found a book in the library that helped me come to terms with everything." Hermione said showing him the title.

"I see," Voldemort murmured, "Would you like to join me for lunch? We can talk about this more in detail then."

Hermione beamed remembering lunches from when she was little, "That would be wonderful."

Voldemort clapped his hand and an elf appeared at his side, "We would like some lunch brought up. That will be all."

"Yes master," squeaked the elf before disappearing and reappearing with two fresh salads and sandwiches.

Hermione shifted from one foot to the other trying to control her feelings. Part of her wanted to snap at her father for keeping the elves but the other side of her remembered the elves braiding her hair as a child. The elves had always been treated well, at least in front of her, but she couldn't control her need to help them.

"They are here of their own free will Hermione," Voldemort informed her sensing her inner struggle, "Shortly after you were taken I set them all free. They refused to leave."

Hermione bobbed her head once before taking the seat across from her father and grabbing a sandwich, "Sorry, it's just hard to control my emotions."

"I understand," Voldemort replied adding dressing to his salad, "I can only imagine what you are going through. Nobody will blame you for your immediate reactions to things. We all know that you are still adjusting. Though I'm not too sure how Draco feels. You clocked him pretty good the other day. The poor boy had to get Narcissa to cover the bruise on his jaw."

Hermione laughed, "It was his own fault for being so close right after I woke up."

"I agree my dear," Voldemort chuckled, "I did warn him."

"He'll get over it. He always has before." Hermione smirked remembering the times when she used to punch Draco for beating her at quidditch. One time she had even bloodied his nose, but he had always forgiven her.

"I assume you have regained your childhood memories." Voldemort said, "That is a good sign. Pretty soon you won't have any more flashbacks."

"Yes, but there are a couple that I can't make sense of. I have two completely different memories of my seventh birthday. My brain keeps replaying them but doesn't shred either one of them. I don't understand it." Hermione informed him, "Why would it do that?"

"I believe this is where the story of what happened will help you to understand some things." Voldemort answered, "Right after your seventh birthday the Order raided the house. Your mother and you were home by yourselves because I was away on a raid with the Death Eaters. The Order burst through the door and killed your mother instantly. At the time they didn't know that you existed. I believe their true target was me. They searched the house for me but found you instead. Realizing that you could only be my daughter they decided to take you, modify your memory, and hide you in the muggle world. They knew that one day you would receive your Hogwarts letter, but they believed that they would defeat me before that time. When they took you they changed your birthday. That is why you have two memories of the same event. Your brain will not shred either one because they are both real. You really did have two seventh birthdays. One with your mother and one with your foster parents."

Hermione nodded, "I get it, but why won't my brain just leave them then?"

"It may now that you know why they are there, but it wouldn't before because in your mind they didn't make sense. Therefore, your brain was constantly replaying them trying to find the flaw that would reveal the fake." Voldemort explained, "Anyway, I came home to find your mother murdered and you gone. I was murderous. I found out from one of my Death Eaters that James Potter had been in the raid of my home. That's why I went searching for him. I would take from him what he took from me. You know the rest of that story. Luckily my horcuxes kept me alive enough to return. With your help I hope to regain my old appearance as well. Though it is your choice to make."

"Ok," Hermione said, "but what about the prophecy? When was that made?"

"Recently, Sybil made that prophecy to Minerva. It happened about two months ago. My spies verified the contents and immediately reported it to me." Voldemort replied.

"And the Order knew?" Hermione questioned picking through the remains of her salad.

"My spies are in the Order so I can only assume that the Order members were told." Voldemort reasoned.

"I'm going to have to go back at some point. I hope you understand that. And that you aren't mad at me for it." Hermione sighed dropping her head into her hands.

"My dear, you must do what you need to in order to accept who you are." Voldemort said, "I will not be mad at you for trying to find some answers. I only ask that you do not tell them anything about the Death Eaters. In turn, I will not ask you to reveal anything new that you may learn about them. I just want you to be safe and happy Hermione. You are my daughter, and you will always be my daughter. Even if you are in the Order."

Hermione smiled with tears in her eyes, "Thanks. I think I'll go find Ginny and the others. I have some catching up to do."

"Of course," Voldemort nodded, "Have fun."

Hermione grabbed her new book and headed for the door. She paused in the doorway and turned to look at Voldemort, "Thanks for lunch. It was….nice."

Voldemort smiled, "Your welcome Hermione."

* * *

><p>Hermione grinned as she jogged through the corridors of Malfoy Manor looking for her best friend. She couldn't understand why she was in such a good mood, but she was determined to enjoy it. As she rounded the corner to head back to her room and search for Ginny there she plowed into someone. She gasped as she bounced off Draco's hard chest and fell backwards onto the floor.<p>

"Hermione," Draco said in surprise while reaching to help her up, "Are you alright? I didn't see you."

"Perfectly fine Draco," Hermione giggled accepting his hand, "Have you seen Ginny around? I was hoping to talk to her."

Draco smirked, "Blaise has convinced her to play him in a game of quidditch. Everyone is outside getting ready for the match. I can show you the way if you want."

"No need," Hermione smiled, "I remember the way."

"Ok," Draco frowned, "Are you sure you'll be okay? I know you've been upset for the past couple of days."

Hermione sighed thinking about all of the changes that she was going through, "Yeah I'll be okay. Thanks for asking."

"I'll leave you to it then," Draco said nodding once and heading around the corridor out of sight.

Hermione took a deep breath and started walking again. Her happy mood had been dampened after seeing Draco. Part of her had been happy to see her old friend but her brain refused to let her be comfortable around him. How did someone go from being your enemy to your best friend? It couldn't just happen overnight. She knew how cruel he could be; she had experienced it firsthand. Her eyesight shimmered and Hermione growled. Here we go again.

_Hermione sighed and flopped onto her bed. She couldn't believe that her father had gone off on a business trip. Today was her birthday for heaven sake! How could he leave without saying goodbye? This day was turning into the worst birthday ever. Hermione had nothing to do but follow her mother around all day as she instructed the house elves to decorate for her birthday party. Which wasn't until 6pm that night. That meant almost her whole birthday was being wasted. Someone knocked on her bedroom door so she got up to answer it. _

_Hermione squealed and launched herself onto her best friend, "Drake you came early! I thought your mom said you had to clean your room?"_

"_I convinced her to let me come cheer you up. Here these are for you." Draco said blushing and shoving a bouquet of white tiger lilies into her hands. _

"_Drake thanks! They're my favorite!" Hermione squealed again before running to put them in her flower vase. _

_Draco smiled, "I know. Best friends know that about each other."_

"_I don't know your favorite flower." Hermione pointed out._

"_Mine is the same as yours." Draco said, "You're the girl so you get to pick our favorite flower. I get to pick our favorite quidditch team since I'm the boy."_

"_Sounds fair," Hermione grinned launching herself on Draco for another hug._

Hermione smiled softly at the memory. Draco could also be a great guy when he wanted to be. She would just have to try to be nice to him. The rest would work itself out in time. However, right now she had to go find Ginny. They needed to have a serious conversation.

* * *

><p>Ginny was flying laps around the Malfoy Quidditch Pitch after kicking Blaise's butt when she spotted her best friend running down the hill to the stands. She immediately landed to make sure everything was ok.<p>

"Hermione are you alright?" Ginny called as her friend slowed her pace.

"Yeah, I just wanted to talk to you." Hermione huffed as she finally reached her friend.

Ginny frowned, "About what?"

"I want to go back to the Order." Hermione answered straightening up.

Ginny's eyebrows disappeared into her hairline, "You just found out that Voldemort is your father and you want to run back to the Order. What did he say about that?"

"He doesn't care as long as I'm happy," Hermione reassured her.

"I have a hard time believing that Hermione." Ginny said uncertainly.

Hermione smiled, "Seriously, he's cool with it. He just wants me to be safe. It's strange to see him be all fatherly. Awkward sometimes but nice at the same time."

"Well it would give me the creeps," Ginny shivered.

"Yeah, I can see that." Hermione laughed.

"Are you sure this is what you want Hermione?" Ginny asked, "It could end really badly. Once the Order finds out that you're Voldemort's daughter all hell is going to break loose."

Hermione nodded, "I know. But I have to hear their side of the story. I owe them that much after six years of friendship. I couldn't forgive myself if I just left Harry and Ron without giving them a chance to explain."

Ginny studied Hermione's face and could see the determination in her friend's eyes, "If you're sure that's what you want I'll go with you. You're my best friend, and I'll stand by you. I won't let them do anything to you if I can help it. I got your back." Ginny reassured her.

"Thanks," Hermione hugged her, "Now we just have to tell the others."

"Oh and what fun that will be," Ginny said wincing and grabbed her broomstick.

* * *

><p>"Seriously Hermione!" Pansy screamed throwing her glass of firewhiskey into the fireplace, "You were supposed to get your memory back and stay. Not go running back to Potter and the Gingers! No offense Weasley."<p>

Ginny waved off Pansy's apology as Hermione prepared to defend herself, "Look I know that it's weird but I have to know their side of the story. I don't expect you to agree with me, but I hope you can support me as my friend."

"This is bullshit!" Astoria snapped pacing behind the couch, "They're just going to lie to you Hermione. They will lie and when you don't believe them they'll lock you up so you can't come back to us."

"You don't know that," Hermione defended perched on a chair, "Harry and Ron will keep things in check. They'll support me."

Blaise laughed from the couch beside Draco, "Have you gone mental? Are you forgetting that they were the ones who left your ass at Hogwarts after Dumbledore's funeral? They aren't going to do anything Hermione. Weasley will turn the key to your cell and Potter will be the one to throw it away."

"Ron was upset," Hermione reasoned, "He needed time to calm down."

"Hermione I know you aren't stupid enough to believe that." Theo spat standing next to Pansy.

"No I'm not!" Hermione snapped, "But I have to give them a chance to explain. I owe them that much after six years of friendship."

"They called you a traitor and left you at Hogwarts. I don't care how long you've been friends, you don't owe them shit." Astoria snarled.

"Ginny left me too. Why don't you have the same attitude towards her?" Hermione asked.

Ginny winced, "Because she realized her mistake and sided with you." Blaise answered logically.

Hermione sighed, "Look I'm going. Whether you like it or not. You can't change my mind about this."

"Draco," Pansy snapped, "Make her see reason. She might listen to you."

Draco looked up from his place on the couch. He remained silent, causing Pansy to growl, "Do you want her to leave Draco! Is that it? She's our friend even if she doesn't feel like it."

"Pansy," Draco snapped coldly, "I think if you look at the facts you will realize that this was inevitable. The girl we remember doesn't exist anymore. We may still feel that she is our friend, but she still remembers all of the torment we put her through in school. We are still enemies in her eyes. I don't think that will ever completely change."

"Draco," Theo interrupted seeing the hurt in Hermione's eyes, "Shut up. You're not helping anything."

Blaise sighed, "Hermione, he didn't mean that. He's just upset because he knows that we can't stop you from leaving. None of us want you to go."

"I know," Hermione whispered swallowing her tears and avoiding Draco's cold stare. Draco chose that moment to get up and leave the room. Hermione's eyes followed him as he left and she winced as the door slammed behind him.

"Please just promise you'll owl us." Astoria demanded hugging her.

"I will," Hermione assured her, "Every other day, and we can meet up for lunch and stuff."

"Uh Hermione," Ginny interrupted, "That might not be the best idea. The Order may think that you are a spy if you are seen with Slytherins on a regular basis. Especially if you owl them all of the time."

Blaise nodded, "She's right Hermione. You shouldn't contact us unless you're ready to come back home. We'll come and get you as soon as you want. Otherwise don't take the risk. We don't want you to be hurt because of us."

Pansy and Astoria exchanged looks before their faces relaxed into a cold mask of indifference. Hermione needed them to be strong for her, but they would watch for her signal. She was in danger as long as she stayed in the Order Headquarters. Blaise and Theodore would meet with Voldemort to ensure that the Death Eater spy in the Order kept a close eye on Hermione. Nobody wanted anything to happen to her. Glancing at Ginny she sighed before picking up her pack and saying her goodbyes. Ginny nodded to each of the Slytherins and reached for the portkey on the table.

"Wait," Blaise called.

Ginny paused, "What is it?"

Blaise smirked before reaching over the table and pulling Ginny into a brief kiss, "Please come back when Hermione does. I don't know what I would do without your spitfire attitude around. And look after her, for Draco."

"I will," Ginny said blushing, "See you guys soon."

Before anyone could stop her she grabbed Hermione's hand and the portkey and disappeared. The Slytherins stared at the spot where the two Gryffindors had just been. The silence was deafening as the group adjusted to the fact that Hermione and Ginny were truly gone. They would go back to their boring schedule of training and school. The only comfort the group had was the knowledge that the two girls would be back, eventually.

"So," Pansy said finally, "You like the redhead huh? Can't say I didn't see that one coming. After all, you did practically drool every time you saw her."

Blaise smiled, "Shut up Pansy."


	7. The Order

Here's the next chapter. I know it isn't as long as the last one but I really felt that I had the perfect ending for the chapter right where it was. I didnt want to add anything else. I hope you guys still love it even though it is shorter. Also, a special shout out to DramionexTivaxFan. The answer to your question is yes. In due time. =) Don't forget to review.

-SilverSlytherinWitch

* * *

><p>Hermione dusted off her robes as she stood in the middle of the kitchen at Headquarters. Ginny cursed while pulling herself up off of the floor. The two friends exchanged a worried glance as they looked around the empty kitchen. There weren't many times in the history of the Order that the kitchen was silent. Something big must have happened. Hermione's breath caught at the thought. They couldn't already know about her true parentage. She knew for a fact that the Order didn't have connections with the inner circle of the Death Eaters. None of their spies had ever infiltrated that far except Snape. Nobody trusted Snape after he killed Dumbledore so they wouldn't go by his word. Hermione shook herself, she needed to stop being paranoid. They didn't know.<p>

Hermione whispered, "I wonder where everyone is."

"Yeah," Ginny whispered back, "Let's have a look around."

"Wait. Homenum Revelio." Hermione chanted swishing her wand. The tip of her wand glowed red and she paused.

"Well?" Ginny whispered impatiently.

"They're all in the basement?" Hermione said puzzled.

Ginny frowned, "Lupin?"

Hermione shook her head, "No full moon." She said as she headed out of the room. The pair made their way to the basement door and paused.

"What if they know?" Ginny asked when Hermione reached for the door.

Hermione sighed, "Then we make the best of a bad situation."

She reached for the door again and slowly pushed it open. They saw lights at the bottom of the stairs and slowly stepped into the stairwell. Ginny barely breathed as she worried about what the Order could possibly be doing down here. This wasn't a good sign. They knew something or they weren't willing to take the chance to let Hermione explain herself. Either way, this wasn't good. Hermione squared her shoulders and marched down the stairs with her head held high ignoring her paranoid thoughts. As she stepped off of the bottom step and completely into the basement she gasped. The entire Order was gathered, and they were all looking at her. Ginny rushed down the stairs to see what had surprised her best friend. She jumped slightly at seeing everyone but didn't let any emotion cross her face.

"What are you lot doing down here?" Ginny asked sharply as she gripped her wand.

Harry spoke from the front of the crowd, "We were waiting. The alarm sounded as soon as you enchanted that portkey to drop you in the kitchen. We weren't sure who was entering Headquarters and we didn't want to be caught off guard. You should know better Gin. What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that a portkey would be the quickest way for to get Hermione and me straight into Headquarters. We didn't want anyone following us." Ginny defended.

Harry nodded accepting her explanation and then he turned towards Hermione, "Speaking of Hermione. What have you done to your hair? And your skin?"

"Felt like a change." Hermione answered with a shrug sticking her hands in her pockets. She could draw her wand quicker if she needed to.

"Oh," Ron sneered from Harry's right shoulder, "Death Eaters not enough of a change for you Hermione? Did you need to alter your appearance too?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Enough Ronald. I'm not having this argument with you."

"Nobody is arguing," Harry interrupted, "However, seeing as you did spend over a week with the Death Eaters we will need to interrogate you. To make sure that you didn't reveal anything. You understand of course. Right Hermione?"

Hermione nodded, "I understand Harry. I'll answer any question that you would like to ask."

"After you've taken Veritaserum." Harry added coldly.

Hermione's face dropped into an indifferent mask, but her eyes flashed in anger. Ginny winced at Hermione's resemblance to Malfoy. Judging by Harry's expression he saw the similarity too. That could only mean that he would assume the worst. At that moment Ginny realized that this was how the Order would push Hermione away, by not trusting her. Even when she had proven her loyalty, they still didn't fully trust her. The prophecy had guaranteed that they never would again.

"I'm not taking Veritaserum Harry." Hermione responded calmly.

"Why Hermione, don't you trust us?" Ron mocked.

"I could ask the same of you. If you trusted me I wouldn't have to submit to questioning at all." Hermione countered.

Fred Weasley chose that moment to step in, "Hermione we trust you. But after Snape we can't be too careful. We know you wouldn't voluntarily tell them, but if they tortured you…"

"Do I look like I've been tortured?" Hermione snapped, "They didn't ask me to give them information. They just gave me a place to stay."

Ron laughed without humor, "Yeah, a nice warm bed, silk sheets and a young Malfoy heir. All for just a little information about the Order."

"You've got it all wrong Ron," Hermione whispered venomously, "Which isn't surprising considering who I'm talking to."

"Watch yourself Hermione," Ron snapped taking a step towards her.

"Are you going to hit me Ronald?" Hermione laughed viciously, "As if you could even bruise me much less draw blood."

Ron growled taking another step forward, "Enough Ron," Harry ordered, "Look Hermione, you will submit to questioning with a truth potion. One way or the other."

"No!" Ginny snapped stepping in front of Hermione, "Can't you see that this is how we will push her right into their waiting arms! She wants to be here with us! Stop doubting her and leave her alone. You're pushing her away!"

"Shut up Ginny!" Ron yelled.

"She has a point," Fred reasoned, "Hermione hasn't done anything wrong. We should trust her."

Harry paused for a moment in thought, "No, take her wand and bind her hands. She will spend the night locked in Lupin's safe room. We'll deal with the questioning tomorrow."

On his orders the entire room moved to grab Hermione. She growled and cast a string of jinxes before George Weasley managed to disarm her. Ginny and Fred then stepped in front of Hermione raining hexes on their relatives and closest friends while trying to protect her. Some of the Order member were having a hard time jinxing their friends. Ginny and Fred were using the Order's hesitation to their advantage. Ron ended up tackling Ginny while Harry disarmed Fred. The Order then tied all of their hands and stood them up to face Harry. Hermione stared straight into her best friend's eyes and saw nothing but cold determination looking back at her.

"I bet you wish you had made a different decision now don't you Hermione?" Harry asked, "You'll never go back to them again. Because if you try to, I'll have you killed."

Members of the Order gasped at his words while others nodded their silent approval. Nobody spoke against Harry. Hermione could tell that fear was now the driving force of the Order. None of the members were thinking clearly. The only thing they were thinking about was the prophecy.

Hermione locked eyes with her childhood best friend and smirked, "My mind was powerful enough to break a memory charm. I'm pretty damn sure that I can break through a truth potion too."

"We'll see." Harry hissed before shoving her through the basement over to the holding cell for Lupin.

"If you do this," Hermione warned, "there's no going back."

"There's no going anywhere for you." Ron snapped pushing her into the cell. Ginny and Fred were thrown in after her as the rest of the Order filed back upstairs to go about their day. Harry placed locking charms on the cell door and was the last to leave the room. He threw one final glare at the three of them before he left. The basement was silent as the occupants listened to the movements of everyone upstairs. Hermione sighed realizing that Draco had been right. They hadn't deserved her loyalty. Ginny was thinking along the same lines.

"What did I tell you Granger? You really are dumb." Ginny whispered in her best Draco impersonation.

Hermione chuckled, "I know. We'll get out of this though. I'm not Hermione Granger for nothing."

"Well when you do," Fred whispered back, "take me with you."

"Sure thing Fred," Hermione promised, "Glad to have you aboard."

* * *

><p>The next day Harry reentered the basement with Ron in tow. Harry sneered at Hermione as he unlocked the cell door. Ron entered long enough to grab her by the hair and drag her into the middle of the room. Hermione locked her jaw and didn't say anything as Ron man handled her. She knew that he would get payback in the end. Harry smiled holding up a vial of clear liquid.<p>

"This is the last of Snape's stock of Veritaserum. You seemed so keen to try to overthrow it that I figured why not try the absolute best." Harry said cheerfully.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Of course."

Harry frowned, "Hermione I'm only going to warn you once. If you cannot show some respect you will be punished. Am I clear?"

"About as clear as your vision is Harry." Hermione replied back in a cheerful mocking tone.

Harry sighed gesturing to Ron. Ron took a step forward before slapping Hermione across the face. Ginny gasp and Fred growled shaking the cell bars. Hermione just clenched her jaw and turned to face her childhood best friend.

"You'll pay for that Ronald." She whispered menacingly, "You know never to hit a girl. Your mother taught you better than that."

Ron rolled his eyes before slapping Hermione again. This time Hermione didn't answer but spat blood into Ron's face. "Son of a bitch Hermione." Ron bellowed.

"Ron," Harry interrupted, "Give her the potion."

"Gladly," Ron snapped uncorking the bottle and forcing the potion down Hermione's throat. Hermione's eyes glazed over slightly and she sat down on the floor.

"What is your full name?" Harry asked sitting down on a stool directly across from Hermione.

"Hermione Jasmine Riddle." Hermione answered immediately.

"Riddle?" Ron asked, "As in Voldemort?"

Hermione blinked once before answering, "Yes, my father."

Ron recoiled away from her and looked at Harry, "She couldn't be messing with us could she?"

"No," Harry answered, "She's his daughter. Dumbledore told me before he died."

"And you didn't share that information?" Fred snapped from the cell.

Harry shrugged, "It wasn't important at the time. The prophecy made it important. Anyway we're wasting time. Hermione, what are the Death Eaters planning?"

Hermione closed her eyes, "I don't know."

"Open your eyes!" Harry ordered. Hermione obeyed meeting his cold stare. "Do not lie to me Hermione."

"I'm not," Hermione answered calmly.

Ron pulled his wand out of his pocket, "Crucio!"

Hermione rolled onto the floor sideways letting out a gasp as the pain hit her. She didn't like it but she welcomed the pain knowing that the pain would help her throw off the effects of the Veritaserum. She clenched her jaw and focused on the potion running through her bloodstream. Hermione didn't know exactly how to overthrow the potion but she hoped that fighting the effects would be sufficient. One tear leaked out of her closed eyes as her heart broke from the betrayal of her friends. She would make them pay. If it was the last thing that she did she would make them all pay. Ron dropped the curse about thirty seconds after casting it.

Hermione pushed herself into a sitting position and sneered, "That's the best you've got? Draco was rougher than that with me in his bed."

Ginny laughed from the cell as Fred whistled acknowledging the good insult. Ron growled casting the spell for the second time. Hermione clenched her jaw again and used the pain to drive the last effects of the potion from her mind. At least now she could lie again. Ron let the curse fade once more stepping back beside Harry.

"I'm going to ask you again Hermione." Harry said slowly, "What are the Death Eaters planning?"

"Fuck off Harry," Hermione answered spitting blood onto the front of his robes, "I'm not telling you anything."

"Very well," Harry sighed, "Crucio!"

Harry's curse was much stronger than Ron's and Hermione couldn't help but scream as it hit her. All she felt was the white hot pain enveloping her body. She screamed until she ran out of air and then she screamed again. Harry didn't let up though and Hermione kept writhing on the floor consumed by the pain. Finally she got to where she couldn't scream anymore so she just whimpered trying to fight the pain. Ginny couldn't take watching her friend in pain any longer.

"Stop it Harry!" Ginny screamed over Hermione's whimpers, "She doesn't know anything! Leave her alone!"

Harry locked eyes with Ginny lifting the curse, "I will leave you to help her. But we will continue with this every day until I get some answers out of her. And when she breaks, I'll move onto you."

"Like hell you will Potter," Fred snarled stepping in front of his sister, "I'll kill you if you touch my sister."

"She is a traitor. She has to be dealt with accordingly." Harry reasoned.

Fred shook his head, "You've gone bat shit crazy. They didn't do anything wrong."

"They stayed with Death Eaters. We must assume the worst." Harry snapped.

Ron roughly shoved Hermione back into the cell. She moved as far away from him as she could get and curled into a ball. Ron laughed as Harry locked the cell doors back. They both left in good spirits, not caring that they had just alienated one of their oldest friends. Hermione fell unconscious shortly after Harry and Ron left. Ginny and Fred spent most of the day trying to revive her and assess the damage that the Crucio curse had caused. Ginny cried at the memory of her best friend being tortured by her brother. Fred did the only thing he could do in their current predicament. He held his sister and cried with her. They cried for Hermione, for themselves, and for the injustice that had been done at the hands of someone that they had trusted.


	8. Breaking Point

Hey everyone! I'm very excited with how many people have started following my story. I'm considering updating more often because of the number of readers. Keep in mind that I have a job and I'm in college so that might not work. I'll try my best though. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

-SilverSlytherinWitch

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up the next morning to Ron banging on her cell door, "Rise and shine Hermione." He sneered, "Nice to have you back, now we can continue with the fun."<p>

Hermione glared at Ron letting her anger boil over. Her eyes flashed red like her father's for a brief second before returning to their natural color, "Nice to be back. I wonder if you'll try to Crucio me again Ronald. After all Harry had to help you last time since your spell was so weak."

"I can assure you I've been practicing," Ron hissed back pulling her from the cell and locking the door back.

"Good, give me your best shot." Hermione snapped stepping on his foot and slamming her elbow into his nose.

Ron cursed as his nose broke and started bleeding, "Bloody hell you little bitch!"

"Good one Hermione!" Ginny yelled from the cell door where she was watching her best friend and brother.

"Harry!" Ron yelled up the stairs still holding his nose, "Get down here!"

Hermione smirked circling Ron waiting for him to make the next move, "Calling in reinforcements already Ronald?"

"Shut the fuck up." Ron snapped swinging his fist towards Hermione's face.

Hermione ducked and swiftly brought her knee up into Ron's stomach. He coughed and dropped to the ground at her feet. Hermione grinned evilly as she kicked him in the ribs hearing one snap. Ron groaned and rolled away from her reaching for his wand. Hermione jumped on his back pinning him to the floor and began fighting with him for his wand. Spells shot out of the end bouncing off the walls and ceiling. Ginny and Fred dove for cover in their cell to avoid any stray spells. Hermione growled and punched Ron in the face as she pulled his wand from his grasp. She stood triumphantly and turned around with a grin. Her grin disappeared as Harry swung his fist and hit her square in the face. She gasped dropping the wand as she stumbled backwards holding her face.

"Hermione!" Fred and Ginny yelled at the same time, "Are you alright?"

Hermione didn't answer. Instead she spit blood out of her mouth and glared at Harry. She wouldn't try anything again. Not while he had his wand trained on her and could Crucio her before she took two steps.

"Get up," Harry snapped at Ron, "How could you be so stupid to not bind her hands before you took her out of the cell?" Harry lectured throwing Ron his wand back, "She could have gotten away."

"Underestimated her," Ron mumbled slowly climbing to his feet.

"That much is obvious," Harry sneered, "Go clean up and heal your wounds. I'll handle her."

Ron nodded and headed up the stairs calling for his mother to come heal him. Hermione watched him limp up the stairs with a small smile on her face. She had at least been able to give him a little payback. Though now that Harry would here she was sure she would pay for it. Hermione turned to look a Harry and frowned. He gave her an evil grin before binding her hands and pulling a knife out of his belt.

"I thought we might add some more wording to your arm. It seemed to work so well as torture when Bellatrix did it to you." Harry chuckled, "What will we add? Any requests Hermione?"

Hermione's face once again dropped into a blank expression as her eyes flashed anger. "How about sexy?" Hermione suggested sarcastically sneering at her old friend.

"You know," Harry said cocking his head to the side, "You look remarkably like Malfoy when you sneer like that. I think you've been spending too much time with him. You're starting to act like him."

"How's that relevant?" Hermione snapped not letting him intimidate her.

Harry grinned, "Because it gives me inspiration. I know exactly what we'll add to your arm."

Hermione's face paled as she took one step backward, "What are you going to do?"

"Oh you'll see," Harry assured her darkly, "I'm sure you'll love it."

"Harry you can't be serious," Ginny cried, "you're becoming just like the Death Eaters. The Order doesn't torture their prisoners!"

"They do now." Harry answered jumping at Hermione.

He had pinned her to the ground before she saw him move. Harry then used a spell to stick her body to the floor where she couldn't get away from him as he rolled up her sleeve to look at her "Mudblood" scar. Ginny whimpered from the cell not knowing what she could do for her friend but not wanting to watch what was about to happen either. Fred growled as he gripped the cell bars willing them to disappear so he could help his friend. Harry started off slow adding one stroke at a time while Hermione silently cried. Slowly the letting M began to form above the other scars. Harry paused long enough to ask if Hermione would like to tell him anything. Hermione refused to respond as her blood dripped from her arm. Harry snarled and began the next letter. It was a slow process that left everyone involved besides Harry in a lot of pain. Ginny and Fred were going crazy shaking the bars on the cell screaming at the top of their lungs as Harry scarred their best friend for life. Hermione was helpless to do anything but watch her flesh be mangled as Harry kept cutting. She could only hope to pass out from the pain because she refused to beg him for anything. He could scar her but he would never hear her beg for mercy.

Finally Harry finished the last letter and stood up to admire his handy word. There on Hermione's arm above the word Mudblood was the word Malfoy's. Harry laughed at the irony and slowly cleaned his knife as he let Hermione bleed a little longer. Ginny collapsed sobbing into her brother's arms when she saw that Harry had finally stopped. Hermione would be in pain for a long time but at least the worst of it was over for the moment. Harry eventually cast a blood replenishing spell on Hermione and healed the wound just enough to keep her from bleeding any further. He released the spell holding her to the floor. Sitting down on a stool about five feet from Hermione he watched as she sobbed and held her arm close to her body. It hurt worse than the first time because it had been done by a friend this time. A friend turned enemy. Hermione was in too much pain to fight Harry as he grabbed her by the hair and threw her back into the cell with Ginny and Fred. Fred caught her gently laying her down on the floor. He tried to look at her arm but Hermione pulled away and curled in on herself. She didn't want anyone to see it yet.

"Get it Hermione?" Harry asked laughing, "You're Malfoy's Mudblood now. Hey at least now you have the Malfoy name for life. You won't live long enough to become the next Mrs. Malfoy. I promise you that."

"Leave her alone you piece of shit," Ginny screamed throwing herself against the bars of the cell to try and reach him.

Harry's face dropped into a scowl, "I'd watch who you call names Ginny. We start on you tomorrow."

"Bring it on!" Ginny screamed, "I won't tell you anything either you crazy hypocritical son of a bitch!"

"We'll see," Harry replied before leaving the basement.

"Come back here you bloody coward!" Ginny yelled after him shaking the cell bars, "I'll kill you with my bare hands if I have too!"

"Leave it Gin," Fred ordered from Hermione's side, "Hermione needs us right now. You can yell death threats later."

Ginny immediately whirled around and ran to her best friend, "I'm so sorry Hermione. Please forgive me. I shouldn't have let you come back here. I knew something like this would happen." She rambled sobbing.

"It's ok Gin," Hermione whispered, "It's my own fault for beating the shit out of Ron. But don't worry. As long as you answer their questions this won't happen to you."

"Oh, Hermione. I'm not worried about it happening to me. I'm worried about how it will affect you. You're my best friend. Nobody deserves this." Ginny whispered.

Hermione shook her head and tried to grin at her best friend, "What doesn't kill us makes us stronger." She whispered before fainting.

"I'm going to kill every last person involved with doing this to her. Everyone. Even the ones that stood by and let it happen." Fred vowed in a dark whisper as he tried to make Hermione as comfortable as possible.

Ginny shook her head, "Not if I get to them first." She growled.

* * *

><p>Three days passed while Hermione lay unconscious in the basement cell with Ginny and Fred. Harry would come down once every day to check on the prisoners. He ordered Ron to bring them small portions of food, but it was never enough to fill them up. They each tried everything they could think of to revive Hermione but without a wand their situation was bleak. Ginny and Fred would talk about what had happened to Hermione, and what they would do if they escaped though neither thought that it would actually happen. Their only rescuers had turned into their jailers. On the fifth day, Hermione let out a shudder and opened her eyes.<p>

"Hermione," Ginny gasped crawling over to her best friend, "Are you alright? How are you feeling?"

"Wfftrr," Hermione croaked trying to sit up.

Ginny looked confused, "She needs water," Fred realized retrieving the small glass of water that they had been given that morning.

"Easy Hermione," Fred cautioned helping her sit up as Ginny tilted the cup towards her friend's lips. Hermione slowly drank the entire glass.

Clearing her throat she tried to speak again, "How- How long….was I out?"

"Five days," Ginny answered setting the cup aside.

"Damn," Hermione coughed, "I didn't think I'd be out that long."

Fred shook his head, "I'm surprised you weren't out longer with everything that happened. Ginny told me what you've been dealing with concerning the memory charm."

"How are you feeling?" Ginny asked handing her a wet rag.

"Like shit, my arm feels like it is on fire." Hermione responded glancing at her arm before covering it up with her shirt sleeve. She handed the rag back to Ginny without using it. She didn't want to think about her arm right now. "We need to get out of here."

Ginny and Fred nodded in agreement, "I don't see how though," Fred sighed, "All of our allies are now our enemies."

"Not all of them," Said a voice from the basement stairwell. All three turned to see George standing in the shadows.

Fred smiled, "George."

"I can't let you guys out." George whispered stepping forward to hand them some more food and water, "Harry will know someone helped you and he'll go on the warpath. But I can try to help some other way."

Hermione grabbed the food and started devouring it. The other two let her have it since they had been eating her portion while she was unconscious. Hermione quickly drank the other cup of water and turned to George. He handed her a small vial.

"It's to help with the pain….for your arm." George mumbled not looking Hermione in the eye.

"I don't blame you George," Hermione whispered drinking the potion, "You couldn't have known how far Harry has lost it."

George shook his head, "I heard the screaming. I didn't come downstairs though. I could have stopped him."

"You would have gotten yourself killed. It wouldn't have stopped him. It would have just pushed off the inevitable." Hermione reasoned squeezing George's shoulder, "Don't try and take on the blame. I won't have it."

"I'll try not to," George whispered.

"Good. Can you send a message for us?" Hermione asked moving back to the matter at hand.

George nodded, "Yes but I don't see what good that does. We can't reveal the location of Headquarters."

"Yes we can," Hermione smiled feeling the potion start to take effect, "When Dumbledore died that made everyone that he had told the location into a new secret keeper."

"Really," Fred said raising his eyebrows, "Nobody knew that but you."

Ginny growled, "Harry is going to regret making us his enemies."

"Yes he is," Hermione agreed, "Here is what I want you to do George. Send a message to Blaise Zabini. The only thing I want you to put in the letter is the address of Headquarters and one sentence. She needs your help. That's it. No signature, no explanation, but it has to be verbatim. She needs your help."

"Okay?" George said sounding confused.

"He'll know what it means," Ginny assured her brother.

"Why not send it directly to your father?" Fred cut in, "or Malfoy for that matter?"

Hermione shook her head, "My father doesn't accept any mail. It's a precaution to keep anyone from finding him. Draco on the other hand," Hermione sighed, "I'm not sure if he would take it seriously. He might see it as a trap. Blaise cares too much about Ginny and me to think about it before he alerts my father."

"He's a lot like Harry in that," Ginny frowned, "Don't tell him I said that."

"Ok, I'll get the letter sent immediately," George promised them, "I've got to go now. Before somebody starts looking for me."

The others nodded, "Thank you George," Fred whispered reaching out to his twin, "You came through for us."

George grabbed Fred's hand and squeezed it, "I couldn't leave you Fred. You're my twin. That's like betraying yourself."

Fred nodded not trusting himself to speak. George let go of his brother's hand and jogged up the stairs to send the letter that would hopefully bring their rescue. It was the least he could do. They would escape and he would stay behind to become the newest spy in the Order. If he had to he would give his life to save his brother and sister. The war had definitely changed. Not only had the Death Eaters won over the lioness, but she was bringing half of her pride with her.

* * *

><p>Blaise awoke to an insistent tapping coming for the window. He growled as he got up to let the bloody owl in. It was three o'clock in the morning for Merlin's sake. Who could be sending him a letter at this hour? He sighed as he slid the window open and took the letter from the owl's beak. The creature hooted once before taking off into the black sky. Blaise walked over and sat on the edge of his bed as he opened the letter.<p>

"Might as well read it now. I'm already fucking awake." He mumbled to himself while unfolding the parchment. His brow furrowed as he read the short message. He stopped, read the message again and growled.

"Son of a bitch!" He snapped, "I'm going to kill Potter."

He quickly snatched his wand from his bedside table and sent his Patronus out to Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy, and his friends. As the silver apparitions disappeared into other parts of the house, he pulled on some pants and shoes. His nightshirt would have to do for now.

Only ten minutes later everyone was assemble in the meeting room. The Dark Lord sat and the round table and the others followed his example. Everyone had come straight out of bed and most were still in their pajamas or house robes. The group may have looked disheveled but Voldemort could tell that they couldn't be more alert. Everyone wanted to hear what Blaise had reported about Hermione.

"Blaise has informed me that he received a message from young Miss Weasley saying that Hermione needed help. Included in the note was the supposed address of the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix." Voldemort explained, "Now, we need to organize a raid to help my daughter, but I do not want to take this mission lightly. Blaise, how likely is it that this note is a trap?"

"Not likely at all sir," Blaise answered, "I told Ginny to address the letter to me and exactly what to say should they need assistance. The letter is exactly how I told them to format it. They didn't add any details. Just an address and one sentence."

Blaise passed the note to the others and they all looked at it. Draco was the last to see the note. "Wait a minute," He interrupted, "It says she. Why wouldn't it say we? As in both Ginny and Hermione?"

Blaise shook his head, "Ginny was only to contact me if Hermione needed help. I knew that the Death Eaters would not assist Ginny if she were in trouble. She isn't the key to the war and she hasn't pledged loyalty."

"Very wise of you Blaise," Voldemort praised, "An Order spy would assume that we would assist both of them and format the letter based on that theory. In making sure that she knew to format it for one person you gave us a safety net. However, we must still be cautious."

"My lord, Grimmauld Place belongs to Sirius Black. Well it did before he passed. The family says that he left everything he had to Harry Potter. Right Bellatrix?" Narcissa asked turning to her sister.

"Yes, it was supposed to come to the next Black in the family line, but Sirius the blood traitor that he is wrote in his will that the house would be left to Potter. Nobody can break the binding of the magic in the will. It is Potter's property." Bellatrix sneered.

Voldemort nodded, "I believe it is time to set up a plan."

Everyone nodded in agreement and they set about drawing up a plan of attack.

"Bellatrix and Narcissa," Voldemort began, "I will need you both to create a layout of the house. It has to be as precise as possible. Every detail that you can remember from the last time you were there will help us. Even something as simple as a broom cupboard. Understood?"

"Yes my lord," Bellatrix answered as she and Narcissa set to work on drawing up blueprints for the house.

Voldemort turned to Lucius, "I want you, Nott, and Parkinson to pull together two teams. One for extraction and one for diversion. Include the teenagers as well."

"My lord?" Lucius questioned.

"They care for her," Voldemort answered the unasked question, "It is only right that they be allowed to fight to get her back."

Lucius nodded, "As you wish my lord."

"Zabini Senior," Voldemort called to a man across the table, "I need all concealment devices and spells that you know of. We want to do this as quickly and quietly as possible. Our main concern is getting Hermione out. We will return to fight them another day."

Blaise's father nodded as he pulled Astoria's father Anthony, Rudolphus Lestrange, and Pansy's mother Astryd into a group. They would work on the concealment and execution while the others formed groups and worked on blueprints. Most of the night was spent planning and nobody went back to sleep until around ten in the morning. They had all decided to rest for the remainder of the day and attack that night. Timing was the key and they couldn't leave Hermione in the hands of the Order for one minute longer than necessary.

Draco lay in his bed wondering what was happening to Hermione for over an hour before he drifted off to sleep. He couldn't shake the feeling that she was in immense pain. He hadn't realized how much he missed the girl until she had disappeared from his daily life again. But tomorrow the Death Eaters would get her back. And Potter would pay for every scratch or bruise that Hermione had on her body.


	9. The Rescue

I know that this chapter is late and I apologize! Please don't hate me! lol. I had a very big assignment due in my college class last week so that pushed off my writing for this story until this week. Also, a shout out to AnnabelleGreer for pointing out that if my story took place before DH than Hermione wouldn't have been tortured by Bellatrix yet. I appreciate that. I hadn't realized that plot hole so from now on I'll try to find those holes before posting. As it is, just forget that one and we'll continue on like it makes perfect sense. lol. And finally I feel the need to add that this story will be getting a rating change very soon because the chapters will be getting more graphic. Hermione is going dark. Sorry if that upsets some of the readers, but that's what's gonna happen. With that said, Read and Review please!

-SilverSlytherinWitch

* * *

><p><em>Hermione smiled as Draco gave her the lilies. He was her best friend and he always knew just how to cheer her up. Her seventh birthday would be amazing because she knew Draco wouldn't rest until he was positive that she had the best birthday ever. Hermione gasped as she felt pain in her arm.<em>

The memory faded as the pain in her arm brought her back to reality. Hermione had been reliving memories of her and Draco while she slept. It helped to ease the pain of her situation. She could survive anything as long as she remembered that she did have a family, and people who loved her. They would save her. She just had to hold on long enough to allow them too. Hermione moaned and rolled over to stretch her damaged arm across the stone floor. She sighed in relief as the cold seeped into her skin helping to ease the inflammation.

Ginny and Fred watched their best friend quietly. She had alternated between screaming and laughing in her sleep last night. The noise had kept both of them awake. Fred had woken Hermione up a couple of times after he couldn't take her screaming anymore. Hermione had crawled away from them clutching her arm and crying. Neither of them had been able to look at her arm. She consistently refused to show it to them.

"Hermione are you awake?" Ginny whispered from across the cell.

Hermione sighed, "Yeah."

"When do you think they'll come?" Fred asked standing to stretch his legs.

"Soon," Hermione answered rubbing her damaged arm, "They will have planned the raid and be executing it any time now."

Ginny slumped against the wall, "I hope so. We need to get out of here."

"We will," Fred assured her as he paced back and forth in the cell.

"Give it time guys," Hermione reasoned, "They can't just run in here wands blazing. They have to plan it so they have less casualties and the best outcome."

Ginny nodded from her spot on the wall. "Makes sense."

Hermione went back to staring at the stone wall and trying to lose herself in her memories. The pain in her arm was starting to build again. Soon the burning would be unbearable. She kept feeling the knife reenter her skin, and the skin tearing as the steel carved a path through her arm. No matter what she tried to think about the pain eventually consumed her. Her last thought before passing out was of Draco and her father tearing the Order apart to find her.

* * *

><p>Draco clenched his Death Eater mask in his hand and took deep breaths. They were about to start the raid of the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix to get Hermione back. He needed to be calm, quick, and precise. Malfoy's were lethal in combat and he was no exception. He had demanded that his father put him in the extraction team and with little argument his request had been granted. Voldemort had personally sided with him, and when the Dark Lord sides with you nobody is stupid enough to argue. Theo was the only other teenager in the extraction team. The rest had been placed in the diversion team.<p>

The diversion team apparated into the back yard of Grimmauld Place and dumped a box full of decoy detonators into the grass. Blaise grinned at his father and friends as they hid in the surrounding trees until the Order members appeared to check on the commotion.

"Remember," Blaise whispered to his friends, "We're trying to decimate their numbers. Kill or wound as many as possible."

"We know Blaise," Pansy snapped from two trees away.

"Shh!" Astoria interrupted, "They're coming outside!"

Everyone held their breath as Arthur and Bill Weasley stepped into the backyard. Blaise looked to his father for the signal to start the battle. Zabini Senior shook his head and held up one finger. Just as the Weasleys had turned to head back into the house thinking that the commotion had been a prank of some sort Zabini Senior stepped out into the open.

"Arthur! Do come out and join me! It's been so long since I've murdered a blood traitor." He yelled across the yard.

Arthur paused, "Ah, Zabini, to what do I owe this honor? Surely you haven't come here alone. That would be unwise."

"Ha, Arthur you know that Death Eaters are never alone. We have real family." Zabini sneered, "Not this ally shit the Order tries to play."

"Yes, who could forget? Once a Death Eater, Always a Death Eater." Arthur growled stepping off the porch and into the yard. Bill followed close behind him.

Blaise stepped up behind his father and grinned, "Let's have a little fun."

"Stupefy!" Bill Weasley shouted flinging the spell at Blaise.

"Protego." Blaise yelled as he dove out of the way, "Attack!"

The other members of the diversion team stepped out of the woods and began casting spells and jinxes. Some of the team caused the back yard to light up with an eerie green light while others made their way into the house searching for other Order members to pull back outside. Pansy grinned as she pulled Fleur Delacour outside by her hair. The girl was cursing at her in French but she didn't care. She used the Crucio curse on Fleur until she screamed. The scream alerted Bill Weasley to his wife's pain and caused him to turn around just long enough for Blaise to cast the killing curse on him. Pansy through Fleur down into the mud and watched as she crawled to her husband's body and wept.

"Morsmordre!" Pansy cackled casting the Dark Mark into the sky.

Draco pulled himself out of his thoughts as the diversion team cast the Dark Mark into the air. That was the signal for the extraction team to move in. Draco pulled his mask into place and gripped his wand. Lucius nodded to his team and they all stepped up to the front of Grimmauld Place. Draco was the first one in the front door as the rest of the team followed behind him. They could hear the chaos in the backyard but it seemed that nobody was left inside the house. Charging down the hall he turned a sharp left and found the door leading to the basement. It wasn't even locked. Potter was so stupid, thinking that the Death Eaters wouldn't find his headquarters. Draco sneered as he pushed the door open and descended the stairs into the basement. Theo followed behind as the other members of the team took up guard positions at the top of the stairs, along the hallway, and at the front door.

Hermione heard the door open at the top of the stairs and immediately forced herself to stand up. Harry would not get the satisfaction of seeing her weak. Hermione frowned as whoever opened the door came down the stairs. There were two sets of footsteps but they weren't the normal jog of Harry or the stomps of Ron. Hermione gasped as Draco came into view with Theo following behind him. Ginny jumped up at her best friend's gasp and grinned, they were saved. Fred looked a little apprehensive, but stood by his sister waiting to see what they would do.

"I wasn't going to say I told you so but in light of recent events, I told you this would happen Granger! When are you going to start fucking listening to me?" Draco snapped as he walked over to the cell door, "Alohomora."

The door to the cell flashed white and an alarm sounded alerting the Order members that someone was trying to get into the prison cell. Draco growled and turned to Theo, "Get that thing to shut up and get this door open."

"Sure thing," Theo answered casting a series of inspection spells on the lock, "It looks like it needs a password to open it."

"Any idea what that might be?" Draco asked the three in the cell.

"Traitor?" Ginny suggested with a shrug.

"That's not it." Theo replied still casting spells trying to get the alarm to shut off.

Hermione sneered while holding her arm, "Try Mudblood."

Theo shook his head, "Not it."

"We don't have time for this," Draco snapped, "Get out of the way so I can blow it up."

"Wait!" Fred yelled looking from Hermione to Draco, "Try Malfoy's Mudblood."

Theo muttered the password under his breath while tapping the lock. The alarm for the cell immediately stopped and much to Draco's surprise the lock clicked open, "Why would Potter choose that as his password?"

"No idea," Hermione answered shooting Fred a look, "Can we get out of here?"

"Sure thing Hermione," Theo grinned pushing the cell door open, "After you."

Hermione shook her head, "No, you go first. We don't have wands."

"That's probably a good idea," Theo agreed falling into step behind Draco, "Can everyone manage without help?"

"Yeah, nobody has been hurt that badly," Fred called from the back of the group.

As the group reached the top of the stairs Draco let Theo take the lead as the others filed out of the basement. The guards that were waiting at the top of the stairs fell into step on either side of Ginny. Hermione came up next and tripped as she was climbing the last stair. Draco immediately reached out to steady her by grabbing her arm. Hermione screamed and jerked her arm out of his grasp taking a step away from him and cradling it close to her chest.

"Granger, what the hell?" Draco asked holding his hands up, "I'm not going to hurt you."

"I know, its fine," Hermione whimpered, "Just forget about it."

Draco's eyes narrowed as he turned his head to the side, "Granger. Let me see your arm."

"No." Hermione snapped taking another step away from him, "Just leave it alone Draco."

"Granger, let me see it. Now." Draco ordered taking a step towards her.

"Malfoy," Hermione glared, "I said no."

Theo appeared behind Hermione's left shoulder, "Guys we really don't have time for you two to argue right now. Can we please get a move on?"

"Sure Theo," Hermione agreed turning towards him, "Let's go."

Draco used her momentary distraction to grab her wrist and peel back the sleeve of her shirt to see her arm. Hermione hissed from the pain of her shirt rubbing the cuts but stayed silent and let him see. Draco froze as he mouthed the words carved into her arm. He looked up into Hermione's tear filled eyes and swore.

"Did Potter do this?" He asked quietly as he gently pulled her sleeve back over her damaged arm.

Hermione nodded as silent tears streamed down her face, "I beat the crap out of Ron. This was my punishment for that and betraying the Order."

Theo growled, "That son of a bitch."

"I'm going to fucking kill him," Draco whispered menacingly turning to head out the back of the house and find Potter.

"No Draco!" Hermione cried grabbing his arm with both of her hands, "Please don't. Not today. I just want to get out of here. Please. We can come back and deal with him later. I can't stand being here anymore. Don't make me stay a minute longer."

Draco sighed seeing how close his once best friend was to cracking from all of the pain and pressure she had been put through. He nodded once before taking her hand in his and leading the way again, "Alright. Let's get out of here."

The group headed back through the front of the house picking up more guards along the way. Once they reached the front door Lucius took over the team and began ushering them to the other side of the street.

* * *

><p>Blaise growled as he sent a killing curse at Remus Lupin. The werewolf had hit him with a good curse and he was now nursing a gash across his forehead and another down his side. They needed to move out soon before they lost someone. There had only been about ten Order members in the house when they arrived but the extraction team was taking longer than planned. The more experienced Order members were starting to wear down the diversion team. Blaise cursed and ducked another curse from the werewolf when he saw the Dark Mark vanish from over the house.<p>

"Move out!" Zabini Senior ordered having seen the Dark Mark disappear as well, "Retreat! Mission accomplished! Grab the wounded and pull back!"

Blaise immediately ran over to wear Pansy was protecting an unconscious Astoria and flung a hex at Tonks. Tonks ducked as the Sectumsempra spell shot towards her. Blaise grinned as he managed to catch the woman on the shoulder. Tonks cried out as the spell tore through her flesh. Others rushed to her aide giving Pansy and Blaise enough time to grab Astoria and retreat back behind Blaise's father.

"Now Dad!" Blaise called as the rest of the diversion group joined him.

Zabini Senior nodded pointing his wand at the sky and causing a huge thunderstorm to appear. Lighting immediately started striking the ground causing the Order members to retreat back inside. Once they were all running for cover Zabini Senior lowered his wand and gave the signal for his team to dissapparate.

* * *

><p>Hermione immediately collapsed into a chair after Draco apparated her back to Malfoy Manor. They were all assembled in the meeting room after the rescue waiting for a debriefing. The Malfoy men had wanted to send her straight to Narcissa for treatment of her arm but she had refused. She wanted to know that everyone was alright and be sure that Ginny and Fred were settled in before she went off without them. Besides, Hermione wanted to talk to her father about initiation into the Death Eaters. She was ready to start her part in this war. She glanced at her hand still linked with Draco's. He hadn't let her go since seeing her arm back at Grimmauld Place, or said anything to her other than that he wanted her to let his mother look at it. Hermione wondered about this new protective side to Draco. She figured it was caused by seeing his surname carved into her arm, but then again.<p>

Everyone fell silent as Voldemort entered the room. His eyes swept around the room until they fell on his daughter. He walked straight over to her and pulled her into a hug. The Death Eaters looked around at each other, a little thrown by this new display of affection from their master. Voldemort let Hermione go and immediately began checking her for injuries. He noted her broken nose, black eye, and slim frame. Finally his eyes flashed red as they fell on the arm that Hermione held close to her body.

"May I see your arm Hermione?" Voldemort asked holding out his hand.

Hermione cautiously held her arm forward allowing her father to roll the sleeve of her torn and bloody shirt back. The cuts stuck out sharply against her pale skin, and most of the men in the room growled as the women gasped. Voldemort inspected the cuts closely before releasing Hermione's arm.

"It appears that the cuts were done with an ordinary hunting knife." Voldemort explained, "That means that Narcissa will be able to heal them completely and without any scaring."

"No," Hermione objected pulling her sleeve back down, "I don't want them to disappear. I just want them healed, I'll keep the scars."

Voldemort met his daughter's eyes seeing the fire and determination in them he agreed, "Very well. Narcissa will see to it once we are done here."

Hermione nodded, "Thank you Father."

"Now, report. Zabini Senior, you first." Voldemort ordered taking his seat at the table.

Zabini Senior stood and began retelling the events of the night including the death of Bill Weasley and the injury of Nymphadora Tonks. Fred and Ginny paled hearing about the death of their brother but didn't say anything. Blaise helped him describe some of the other parts with Pansy explaining the Dark Mark and Astoria adding in how she had been knocked unconscious. Overall their part of the mission had gone perfectly according to plan. Voldemort nodded his approval before turning to Lucius Malfoy. Lucius explained the arrival at Grimmauld Place and then let Draco take over to explain the rest. Hermione watched Draco as he stood tall and explained entering the Headquarters of the Order and strategically placing guards along their escape route. He winced when he told Voldemort about the alarm on the cell and almost blowing it apart. However, Draco seemed to recover his confidence as he concluded with how they made it out the front door without running into any Order members. Hermione noticed that he left out the conversation between himself and her, but didn't figure that it really mattered as far as the plan so she didn't say anything.

"Well done all," Voldemort praised his Death Eaters, "You have returned my daughter to me without any casualties and I couldn't be happier. We dealt a hard blow to the Order today by taking a prisoner from under their noses. We will continue to take them down until there is nothing left. Now, we will deal with the questions and details of other matters later. Right now, we celebrate!"

Everyone cheered and began to exit the room to head downstairs and start celebrating their victory. Theo checked Astoria over before grabbing her hand and pulling her out the door. Blaise casually asked Ginny has she felt as they left the room following after Theo and Astoria. Hermione smiled when she saw them link hands as they turned the corner. Fred followed behind his sister somewhat subdued, but perked up when Pansy attempted to strike up a conversation with him. He could at least talk to this girl. She was very smart and appreciated a good prank.

"Now then," Narcissa Malfoy said taking her arm, "I'll get you cleaned up in no time, just relax."

Hermione nodded as Narcissa cast several spells on her arm and began cleaning the cuts. She gasped when a cold liquid was poured over the cuts but relaxed once the potion took effect and numbed her arm. The skin slowly knitted itself back together and Hermione smiled. Narcissa then wrapped her arm in a white bandage and started explaining what she wanted Hermione to do.

"First off, you can't get that wet for a few days. If the skin around the healed cuts gets to soft they'll split back open and trust me it will be painful. Also, no alcohol because it can react badly with the numbing potion. I'm giving you a small pain relieving potion because you will still be sore for about a week. Come find me at least once a day to check on how well it's healing and don't sleep on your arm." Narcissa ordered gently handing Hermione a small vial of potion.

"Yes Mrs. Malfoy," Hermione answered standing up, "Thank you."

"You're welcome dear," Narcissa whispered giving her a hug, "We're just glad to have you back. Especially Draco he was a mess when you left."

"I think I can speak for myself thank you mother," Draco interrupted from behind Hermione, "I wasn't a mess. I was just temperamental."

Hermione smiled, "Aren't you always."

"Exactly my point," Draco replied grabbing her hand to lead her away from his mother, "I was acting completely normal."

"Sure you were," Hermione agreed rolling her eyes while following him out into the hall, "Where are you taking me?"

Draco chuckled, "Don't sound so worried Granger; we are just going to join in the festivities. But you aren't allowed to drink. Healer's orders. I'll be by your side all night to make sure that you listen to my mother's demands."

"When have I ever broken the rules?" Hermione demanded as they entered the living room where everyone had congregated to party.

Draco shot her a look, "Don't get me started."


	10. Dark Bloods

Please forgive me for the extremely long time without a chapter. I have not given up on this story I have just been extremely busy with college work. The good news is I will be done for the term on Tuesday so you will all start getting frequent updates again. I hope this chapter makes up for the long wait. I must say it's my favorite. Read and Review!

-SilverSlytherinWitch

* * *

><p>Hermione woke early the next morning to find herself snuggled up to Draco on the couch in the living room. She remembered the pain potion making her sleepy and the other teens laughing and taking shots as she leaned on Draco half asleep. Hermione groaned as she realized that everyone had probably witnessed her snuggling up to him the night before. Ugh, and how was she supposed to explain herself? They weren't dating. They weren't even really friends, but the pain potion had made her drowsy and she had felt so safe being back with the Death Eaters. Hermione knew that nobody would hurt her here. Her arm burned and she shifted trying to get it comfortable.<p>

Draco yawned as he sat up giving Hermione more room to maneuver her arm, "How is it feeling?"

"Better, still burns but I know it's healing." Hermione answered looking up at him.

She smiled at Draco and giggled slightly as she noticed his mussed hair and lines from the couch cushion on his cheek. Despite his appearance his eyes showed how alert he was and Hermione realized how lethal he could be. He was always aware of his surroundings. Heck, Hermione guessed that he probably woke up as soon as she groaned.

"What are you laughing about?" Draco asked running his hand through his hair and rubbing his face.

"You."

Draco's eyebrows rose at her answer, "What about me?"

Hermione shrugged, "You look so normal. All disheveled from sleeping."

"I would hope so." Draco chuckled, "Malfoys may be rich but we are human."

"Really, I had no idea." Hermione smirked, "I thought you were all soulless."

"Nah, if we were soulless we wouldn't be so good in bed. Malfoys were born and bred to be the best warriors and the fiercest lovers. Not that you would know, yet." Draco countered rubbing his thumb across her cheek.

Hermione sighed and leaned towards him letting her eyelids flutter closed. She really could get used to this boy. Draco smirked before bending his head down to capture her lips with his. She kissed him back eagerly and ran her fingers through his hair. He growled pulling Hermione closer and leaning back against the couch. Just as Draco went to deepen the kiss she pulled away.

"Draco….how do you see me?" Hermione asked suddenly sitting up and scooting away from him.

Draco froze and took a moment to figure out how to answer her question. "Well I thought it was obvious, I like you. You're my best friend." Draco finally answered studying her reaction, "and from what I hear we are betrothed so our opinions don't even matter."

Hermione's eyes blazed, "I can assure you that if such a match isn't to your liking that my father will break the betrothal. He lets me have anything I want, and if you don't want me I definitely don't want you. I'm not the type of person to force someone to love me." Hermione stood at the end of her rant and exited the room.

Blaise's head shot up at the sound of the door slamming, "What the hell did you do to piss her off?" He groaned holding his head and looking over to Draco.

"I was just joking around with her." Draco defended holding his hands up.

"Obviously she didn't think so," Ginny interrupted sitting up next to Blaise.

Draco's eyebrows rose at how close the two were, "What did you two do last night?"

Blaise grinned as Ginny blushed, "Nothing," she snapped, "Had a nice time together."

"I'll bet," Draco snickered leaning back against the couch again, "Do the carpets match the drapes Blaise?"

"MALFOY!" Ginny yelled launching herself at him.

"Bloody hell!" Draco growled after Ginny landed a solid punch to his jaw, "Blaise get your wildcat before I have her skinned!"

"By who Malfoy?" Ginny countered crossing her arms and looking smug, "I'd bet ten to one that Hermione would side with me at the moment. And if you hurt me you deal with her."

"I fucking hate women," Draco snapped getting up and storming out of the room.

Hermione fumed as she stomped through Malfoy Manor heading to her father's office. How dare Draco insinuate that she didn't have a choice in her own marriage! She would show him. Her father would let her have anything she wanted…and anything that she didn't want. Hermione growled as she turned the corner to find her father's office empty and immediately headed down the hall to the meeting room. At the double doors she stopped and shoved them open stepping into the room. Voldemort looked up as his daughter entered the room and frowned at her obviously anger and distress.

"Father," Hermione started, "Draco has just informed me that we are to marry and that he doesn't want the match. I demand that you break this betrothal and allow me to choose someone worthy of me."

"Hermione, calm down. I will speak to Lucius on the matter as soon as I am done here. You have nothing to worry about. I don't know what Draco said to you but I'm sure he didn't mean it." Voldemort answered dismissing his death eaters and walking over to his daughter.

"Oh he meant it all right!" Hermione fumed crossing her arms, "And I want out!"

Voldemort studied his daughter as she began rambling about Malfoys and traitorous best friends while rubbing her injured arm and staring the Dark Mark embezzled across the meeting room table. "What's really wrong?"

Hermione stopped and looked up at her father, "What do you mean?"

"You've always fought with Draco. That's nothing new. What is really bothering you that has you so upset." Voldemort questioned leading her to a chair and calling an elf for some tea.

"I- It's just," Hermione sighed, "My whole life has changed practically overnight and I feel like I'm changing as a person. I know that I'm different from how I used to be but I don't want to be different from who I am. Does that make any sense? I know I'm your daughter and I can accept that. But marrying a Malfoy. Becoming a Death Eater. That's not Hermione Granger. That's not me Dad. I can't torture people."

Voldemort laughed, "My dear, nobody ever said that you had to take the Mark. I don't want you to. You are not my servant, you are my heir. You're above such things."

"What about Draco?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione you are free to choose your husband. I trust your judgment. However I must say with Astoria and Theo paired up already and Blaise and Ms. Weasley growing attached to each other you will have slim pickings in your current group of friends. As for you changing who you are…you will always be Hermione Granger, but you must understand that life changes people. I'm sure you never thought that Harry and Ron would ever be capable of such torture. Especially to someone who was their friend for so long. However, they were. I think you will be surprised at what you are capable of as well." Voldemort explained.

Hermione nodded showing that she understood, "You're right. I don't know why I'm so worried. Thanks Dad."

"Your welcome." Voldemort sat back in his chair and took a deep breath. Parenting was definitely something that he wasn't used to, and Hermione being a girl didn't help matters. If only her mother were still alive to help guide her. Voldemort smiled as he formed an idea, "I would recommend that you speak to Narcissa about some of your concerns. She went through a similar situation when she married Lucius."

"Really?" Hermione asked setting down her empty tea cup.

"Oh yes," Voldemort confirmed, "She was always outspoken and headstrong. But Malfoy women are supposed to keep quiet. She had a horrible time adjusting to Abraxas Malfoy's expectations of her. That lessened after he passed since Lucius loved her high spirited nature, but I'm told the first few years after Draco was born were hell for her."

Hermione frowned. That did sound similar to her situation. However, she was expected to go from being quiet and studious to someone outspoken and forceful. Hermione knew that she had a temper, but she was very hesitant to let herself be ruled by it. She would talk to Narcissa. After all, she could use some womanly advice.

Hermione found Narcissa in the rose gardens trimming some of the overgrown bushes. Narcissa smiled as Hermione approached and set down her sheers to greet the girl.

"Ah Hermione, how are you?" Narcissa asked pulling the girl into a strong hug before stepping back to look her over, "I heard that you had quite a bit of fun last night. I hope Draco kept you away from the alcohol."

"He did, and yes I did. I was around family and safe. That's something that I haven't felt in a long time. Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about something." Hermione answered pulling Narcissa over to a small bench a few feet away.

Narcissa nodded sensing her serious tone, "Ask away my dear."

Hermione took a deep breath, "What was it like when you first became a Malfoy? Father said that you had an awful time and would be able to understand what I am feeling. Not about becoming a Malfoy but about changing the person you are."

"I see," Narcissa sighed taking Hermione's hand, "The Dark Lord is correct in what he said. When I first became a Malfoy I had to deal with a lot of changes. Lucius' father Abraxas wanted me to be a typical Malfoy wife. Soft-spoken, pretty, and agreeable. Malfoy women are not supposed to have an opinion and they certainly aren't supposed to voice it. I fought with that man constantly. I didn't want to be a typical Malfoy wife. I wanted to be me. However, I realized that I was fighting a losing battle. Abraxas still controlled Lucius' inheritance and refused to give it to him until I toed the line. I had to hold my tongue for my husband. I hated every minute of it but I did it for quite a while.

"It wasn't until I found out that I was pregnant with Draco that I began to speak my mind again. Abraxas wanted him trained in the Dark Arts when he turned seven. I didn't want my child taught something like that at such a young age. I refused to let Lucius give in and eventually Abraxas gave up the issue. He died not long after and Lucius has encouraged me ever since to get back to the sassy young girl that I used to be. I will say this. I may have hated keeping my mouth quiet but I wouldn't change my family. Draco may have his faults but Lucius raised him to be a strong man. He'll be able to take care of his family in the future, and I couldn't be more proud of either of them."

Hermione frowned, "But didn't you feel like you lost a part of yourself?"

"I did. But after a while I realized that I wouldn't have stayed the same person in the long run anyway. You give up small things in order to gain something much better. You just have to decide if it's worth it or not."

"Do you think that it is?" Hermione asked quietly rubbing her injured arm again.

"That's something you must decide dear," Narcissa answered putting her hand over Hermione's, "I will say this. Your mother did not like all of the things that your father did, but she still loved him. And she still chose him over everyone else. She changed everything for him. He didn't ask her too, but she did anyway. She never regretted her decision. I don't think you will either."

Hermione smiled, "Thank you. I appreciate all of the help."

"No problem dear," Narcissa replied moving on to lighter topics, "How is your arm doing? I noticed you rubbing it. Are you still in pain?"

"Oh no," Hermione denied immediately taking her hand off of her arm, "It doesn't hurt. I was just thinking about Harry and Ron. I seem to touch my arm every time they come across my mind. I've been rolling around an idea in my head and I'm not sure whether I want to go through with it."

"Think it over and then make your decision. Just know that your family will support you." Narcissa reassured her.

Hermione smiled, "Thank you. I think I'll go find Draco now."

"Father I have a problem." Draco said as he stepped into Lucius' study and sat in the chair opposite of the desk.

Lucius looked up at his son and laughed, "I'll say. Your jaw is pretty swollen, did Hermione hit you again? What did you do this time?"

"What?" Draco asked touching his jaw, "Oh, no not that. That is from the redhead."

"And what did you do to deserve it?" Lucius countered shuffling some papers.

"Father!" Draco snapped, "I don't want to talk about my jaw. I want to talk about Hermione. I was being stupid and teasing her. Now she thinks that I don't want to marry her and has threatened to have her father call off the engagement. What should I do?"

Lucius shook his head, "I'm afraid there's not much to do. She has already sought out her father, and the Dark Lord has informed me that he has decided to let Hermione choose her own husband. There is no betrothal anymore Draco."

"But Father," Draco answered desperately, "I was just kidding. Can't you do something? What am I supposed to do now?"

"The Dark Lord has decided Draco." Lucius said shrugging his shoulders, "If you really want to marry her then my advice to you is to woo her. Otherwise you will have to watch her marry someone else."

"Like hell," Draco snarled jumping up from the chair, "I'll kill any man that thinks about touching her. She's been my betrothed since we were seven. I refuse to give her up."

Lucius smiled, "Then be the one she chooses Son."

"No problem," Draco growled stomping out of the room.

Hermione wondered through Malfoy Manor rubbing her scarred arm as she went. Harry and Ron had betrayed her. She knew that such a betrayal had changed her forever. But she couldn't decide if she liked that change. She didn't trust anyone anymore and she certainly didn't care about the pain of others. Being tortured by her best friend had taken the pity out of her heart. On the other hand, her pain tolerance was much higher and she didn't worry about the little things in life anymore. Hermione loved that she wasn't in a constant state of worry over some trivial part of her day. She loved that she stood up for herself and had a newfound confidence. Everyone respected her. Hermione grinned evilly planning how she was going to get back at the Order for what they did to her. Glancing around she realized she was in Draco's wing of the manor. She turned the corner to go find him and slammed right into him.

"Hermione are you okay?" Draco asked steadying her with a firm grip on her arm.

"I'm fine, but Draco I have to talk to you about something." Hermione answered removing her arm from his grasp.

Draco nodded swallowing the lump in his throat, "Go ahead."

"Father said that I am to pick my own husband. Isn't that great? We won't be forced into anything." Hermione grinned happily.

"Yeah," Draco agreed quietly, "That's awesome."

"That's not what I want to talk to you about though." Hermione continued as if she hadn't heard him, "I don't plan to marry anytime soon anyway. I want to talk to you about a different plan. Something that I need your help with."

Draco cocked his head to the side and smirked, "This sounds interesting."

Hermione laughed, "Just wait. It's going to be amazing. Let's go to your study to talk about it."

"Sure, lead the way my lady," Draco said motioning for Hermione to proceed him.

"Why thank you kind sir," Hermione giggled walking in front of him down the hall.

A few minutes passed in silence as they walked towards Draco's study, "Draco stop looking at my butt."

"I'm not." Draco denied sounding offended.

"Liar," Hermione snickered opening the door to the study.

"I can't help it. It's right in front of me." Draco defended sitting down in the chair behind his desk, "Anyway, what's up?"

Hermione took a deep breath before continuing, "I want you to help me lead a group of Death Eaters."

Draco's eyebrows shot up, "Really?"

"Yes, but they won't be called Death Eaters. They would be called Dark Bloods. My followers, not my father's. They would have a separate initiation and a completely different mark." Hermione continued pacing excitedly, "We lead them as kind of a sub group or special task force. They would be trained to be the most lethal and unforgiving of the Death Eaters. Only the best and brightest of the Death Eater trainees would be offered a spot in the Dark Bloods and only if every member agrees to have them join the family. I want to build my own family, one that would rather die than betray me."

Draco met Hermione's determined stare and nodded, "Okay, I like the sound of this, but Hermione how are you going to keep someone from infiltrating? You could still have someone betray you."

"Not if they take the Unbreakable Vow in their initiation and swear that they will never reveal any information about the Dark Bloods to anyone other than my father. They will have a grueling initiation that only the most dedicated will survive. Anyone who quits halfway through will have their memory wiped and will not be allowed in." Hermione explained, "It ensures that nobody in the family can ever betray anyone else. They would die as soon as they spoke the first sentence."

"Wow," Draco whistled sitting back in his chair, "that's intense. How will you keep the members from being known by the rest of the Death Eaters?"

Hermione grinned, "Every Dark Blood member will still go through Death Eater initiation. If they can't pass my father's test I don't want them. Father has begun casting the Dark Mark onto each member's arm so that it only appears when he wants it too. Father will simply cast a temporary Dark Mark instead of a permanent one. Then the member would go through my initiation and get their real mark, which will only appear when I want it too."

"You've really thought this through haven't you?" Draco said sounding slightly stunned.

"Ever since Harry carved your surname into my arm." Hermione answered honestly sitting in the chair across from him.

"Ok, where do I fit into this?" Draco asked.

"You're my second in command," Hermione smiled, "I don't know tactical stuff. You would be the primary leader in any mission. Obviously we would both plan them but I need someone that I trust completely to help me. And before you ask I love Ginny to death but she has turned her back on me once. I believe she will again when she realizes that I plan on torturing her entire family and slaughtering them. Any member of the Order that stood by and let Harry hurt me will answer for their inactivity. You are my best friend. If the Order hadn't messed with my life I would have had you by my side through our entire schooling at Hogwarts. You won't betray me and I know that."

Draco smiled, "Alright, so have you talked to your father about this yet?"

Hermione shook her head, "You're the first one I told. I wanted to make sure you would be on board before I talked to my father. He has always believed that any good leader has to have a solid second in command. Your father is his; it seems fitting that you should be mine. After all, Malfoys are born and bred to be the best most lethal warriors."

"And the fiercest lovers." Draco added with a smirk.

"Yeah yeah," Hermione acknowledged rolling her eyes, "So do you want to come with me to explain everything to my father?"

"Definitely," Draco answered standing from his chair, "The sooner we get everything started the better."

Draco and Hermione hurried to the meeting room to find her father. He was sitting in the room alone going over some papers from the rescue raid when the two teens entered the room and closed the door behind them. Hermione sat down beside her father and very excitedly explained her plan for the Dark Bloods. Voldemort called Lucius in to here the ideas about initiation and Draco being second in command. The younger two explained in great detail everything that they wanted to do and each person's part in it. Finally after over an hour of Voldemort asking questions and Hermione having immediate detailed answers he turned to Lucius.

"What do you think my friend?" Voldemort asked, "It sounds like they have really thought this through."

Lucius nodded, "Yes, but with all due respect. Hermione, do you really think that you will be able to follow through with what you are saying? Be honest with yourself could you really torture and kill Order members? These are people that you have spent six years around. Could you do it without feeling guilty?"

"That's why I kept my scars," Hermione answered with blazing eyes, "They sat back and let Harry carved into my skin. Nobody in the Order deserves to live after letting him do that to me."

"Yes but as Death Eaters many of us have done the same thing to others. How do you justify condemning them without condemning us?" Lucius asked.

"Very wise Lucius," Voldemort commented turning to his daughter, "I am intrigued to hear your response my dear."

Hermione smiled, "It's simple. They did it to someone they consider family. My father would never torture me or you for information. Like how you and I would never torture Draco. The Order condemned you but then used your practices when it was convenient. They tell everyone that Death Eaters are pure evil. If I've learned anything in all of this it's that life is never black and white. Yes Death Eaters torture, but they also love. They protect each other and avenge their family members. That is the kind of person that I want to be. Not someone who turns on family that I've known for years because of a prophecy. We make our own destiny, and I'm making mine."

"Well said Hermione," Lucius praised with a bow of his head.

Voldemort smiled, "I think we have come to an agreement. Hermione, begin recruitment and planning for your Dark Bloods. Lucius will work with Draco on training so that you really are the best of the Death Eaters. We will make sure that everyone fears the Dark Bloods as my most lethal and unforgiving followers. And everyone will know that my daughter leads them."

Hermione grinned and hugged him, "Yes father. Thank you."


	11. Initiation

Hello again! Here is the initiation. I have to say I considered ending the story here and starting the sequel but I find that I can't end it without giving Hermione some revenge so the story will continue for at least 9 more chapters. Hope you all like it. Remember to read and review.

* * *

><p>Hermione spent the next week meeting with Draco everyday to plan for recruitment into the Dark Bloods. They had agreed that Draco and all of their friends would have to pass initiation to make it into the Dark Bloods. There would be no special treatment in Hermione's group. The best would have to prove that they were the best. Draco helped plan out different portions of the initiation but Hermione refused to let him help work on the mark. Only she would know everything that the mark was capable of. She met with her father on multiple occasions to work on her scars. She had decided that her mark would be the word Blood written across each members arm. Her father had made many suggestions for the rituals that went into the mark and Hermione had fashioned a spell that she was quite proud of. Draco had sent out the invitations to the recruits and everyone had responded that they would like to join. The only thing left was initiation.<p>

Draco, Blaise, Theodore, Astoria, Fred, Ginny, and Pansy all stood in the meeting room with Lucius waiting for their initiation to begin. They were all dressed in plain black robes as instructed and everyone had their eyes fixed on a table full of potions and knives. This initiation was promised to be the hardest test of a person's integrity and strength that existed in the ranks of the Death Eaters. Most of the group couldn't wait to begin; others weren't sure what they had gotten themselves into. Everyone jumped as Hermione and her father stepped into the room. Voldemort wore his usual attire of black robes, but Hermione was dressed in a black and red corset with a pair of black leather pants on. She wore sensible boots and a large smile on her face. Everyone couldn't help but notice how her scars on her left arm emitted a bright red glow and that the lettering had been altered to say Dark Bloods.

"Hello," Hermione began with a smile, "I've very glad to see you all here tonight. You have been hand-picked by me and my father to become an elite group of Death Eaters. You will be my Dark Bloods. However, in order to become a member you must first prove yourself. There will be a series of tests and then you will receive your marks. If you pass that is."

Voldemort laughed, "If selected you will become the best of the best. Only those who can handle the challenge will be selected. Now if everyone could please step forward and take a vial of Veritaserum we will begin the initial screening."

Draco was the first to move forward and down a vial of truth potion as the others were still waiting to be told exactly when to move. Hermione smiled as the others followed his lead and she watched the potion take effect in their systems. Each member sat on a stool and Hermione and Voldemort walked from one to the next asking each different questions. They began with Draco.

"Draco," Hermione grinned, "Will you follow orders and carry out the plans set to you by me and my father without question?"

"I will," Draco answered solemnly.

"Would you ever betray the Dark Bloods or I in any way, shape, or form?" Hermione continued with a smile.

"Never," Draco replied straightening his shoulders, "I'd die first."

Hermione nodded and turned serious, "And if you should ever have to choose between me and your family who would you choose?"

Draco was silent for a moment before whispering, "You."

Hermione smirked, "Thank you Draco."

"I'll ask the same questions if you want to head to the next initiate Hermione," Voldemort said seriously as he stepped in front of Draco.

"Of course Father," Hermione replied moving on to Blaise.

Voldemort leaned close to Draco and met his eyes, "I have only one question for you Draco. Do you love my daughter?"

Draco met the Dark Lord's gaze and smiled, "With my entire soul sir."

"Good," Voldemort growled narrowing his eyes, "You had better take care of her or I'll have your head boy."

"Yes sir," Draco replied bowing his head.

Hermione worked her way through half of the initiates before she had her first drop out. Astoria had cringed as the truth potion forced her to explain that she would choose her family over anything in the world. Hermione smiled, "That is all well and good my friend, but the question then becomes who do you consider your family?"

"People related to me by blood." Astoria answered with a wince.

Hermione's smile disappeared, "I see. You know something Astoria; blood can cause more problems than it's worth. For example, my blood is pure. It comes from the noble line of Slytherin, but do you know what that got me? It caused a prophecy that made my closest friends turn on me and carve words into my skin. All because of the blood that runs through my veins. Their actions had nothing to do with who I was and everything to do with where I came from. Perhaps you should think on that."

Astoria closed her eyes and sighed, "I will."

Hermione nodded, "Lucius please escort Astoria to the waiting room. She will have time to think on her failure before you will modify her memory and wipe everything about initiation from her mind. Alter the memory of our conversation so that she can still remember my words."

"Yes ma'am," Lucius answered showing Hermione respect as the leader of the group and guiding a crying Astoria out the door, "No worries my dear. There is nothing to cry over. Trust me you won't remember a thing."

The other teenagers watched as Astoria left and then turned back to Hermione. It had just become obvious how easily they could fail this initiation. Hermione wouldn't let them slide by because they were friends. They were all determined to succeed. Hermione continued through the first phase of initiation without any more problems. They continued onto the second phase of skill testing without any drop outs either. Hermione smiled when Blaise came close to choosing a wrong potion ingredient but caught himself. She offered praise when Ginny cured a particularly difficult hex that had been cast on her, and even clapped when Pansy managed to stun Lucius.

"Now we move onto the final stage of your initiation. It is time to be marked. I would like to inform you all that this will be the hardest part of your initiation." Hermione said looking seriously from one initiate to the next, "I am going to require that each member create their own mark. To prove your strength and determination to the Dark Bloods, me and my father. The Dark Bloods are a family, and will be treated as such. Families fight but they always back each other. My Dark Bloods will do the same thing. Each member will make an Unbreakable Vow to the Dark Bloods. Only after that will you continue by receiving your mark."

Draco nodded stepping forward to start off the vows. Hermione smirked and grabbed his left forearm with hers causing Draco's hand to be spread across her scars, "My father will officiate the Unbreakable Vows."

Voldemort stepped forward and raised his wand, "Will you, Draco Malfoy, promise to devote your life to the Dark Bloods and the cause they pursue?"

"I will," Draco answered as a green light shot from the Dark Lord's wand. He smirked as Hermione's mark flared and shot out a jet of red light that wrapped around Draco's hand as well.

"You may all be wondering what this is." Voldemort smiled deviously looking at the surprise on the other initiates faces, "This is an old magic. It is used in the most sacred of rituals. The binding works exactly like an Unbreakable Vow with an added bonus. The caster and the recipient of the vow are both tied to the spell. This means that Hermione can choose to pardon an Unbreakable Vow. Only she can break the binding, but if she chooses to make the vow stand then both my magic and hers will attack the vow-breaker making death much faster."

"I decided to use this type of vow with my Dark Bloods because there will come a time when I trust you all completely. At that time I will remove the Unbreakable Vow. It is something I want you all to strive for." Hermione added, "It is something that will not be achieved easily."

"Will you swear to never reveal any information about the Dark Bloods and to defend your new family to the best of your ability?" Voldemort continued looking at Draco.

"I will," Draco repeated.

"And will you promise to never lie to or deceive your new family when dealing with important matters?" Voldemort ended.

"I promise," Draco finished solemnly squeezing Hermione's hand as the final strands of light wrapped around their hands and disappeared.

Hermione smiled and turned to the other initiates, "Now we move on to harder things. Draco will now have to create his mark. He will choose a healer from Mr. Malfoy and the Dark Lord. I will be casting my own spells over the mark while he creates it. He has two choices. He can choose a healer who will heal him rapidly or a healer who will push his limits to the very brink. Draco, your choice please?"

"I would have the honor of the Dark Lord being my healer in this ceremony. Though I love my father, he is very protective, and I believe that the Dark Lord will push my limitations without fear of harming me." Draco replied with a nod of respect to his father.

"Well chosen Draco." Hermione praised walking over to the table full of knives, "Now you must be wondering how you are to create your mark. It is simple. You will create your mark the same way mine was created, the old fashioned way. Blood will be the word you use."

Draco swallowed hard and paled as he realized that Hermione expected him to carve the word blood into his arm, "Hermione?"

"I would not ask you to do something that I have not already endured." Hermione reasoned looking at Draco with sadness in her eyes, "You can choose to back out if you want."

"Never," Draco growled approaching the table to pick a knife, "This is my life."

"You may begin when you are ready and take as many breaks as you need." Hermione whispered pulling her wand from her pocket.

Draco nodded as he picked up a four inch dagger with a silver snake wrapped around the handle. Taking a deep breath he pushed the blade into the skin on his left arm. Slowly he began to form the letter B on his arm. He worked his way through the other letters as Hermione whispered spells under her breath. Voldemort watched Draco closely for the first sign that he was losing too much blood. To everyone's surprise Draco worked quickly and had Blood carved into his arm in less than five minutes. The inside of his cheek was bleeding from trying to keep from gasping in pain. He spit the blood out of his mouth, smiled, and dropped the dagger back on the table. The other initiates watched as Draco's blood dripped onto the floor.

"Welcome to the family Draco," Hermione grinned casting a healing charm to stop the bleeding on his arm and hugged him.

Draco hugged her back and whispered, "Nice touch with the mark. Took me by surprise but I like it. It definitely pushes a person's limits."

"Don't worry. You won't keep the scars. It's just for show right now." Hermione whispered back with a giggle.

Draco stepped away from Hermione and shook hands with his father and Voldemort, "You didn't heal me sir?"

"I knew you could handle it. You might feel light headed for awhile but you just proved you will be a strong leader to all the other initiates, and you set a precedent that they will all strive for." Voldemort answered quietly.

"I see," He responded taking his place by Hermione and waiting for her to continue.

"Draco went first because he will be my second in command." Hermione explained looking at the other initiates, "Any quitters or volunteers?"

"I quit," Fred announced quietly, "I love you like a sister Hermione but I can't do this. I hope you understand."

Hermione laughed coldly, "Fred I knew you wouldn't go through with this. I just wondered how long it would take you to actually quit. Lucius please remove him from the room and remove his memories of tonight. He is not to remember anything about this initiation or that he was even invited."

Lucius bowed his head and escorted Fred out of the room, "What about you Ginny? Would you like to quit as well?" Draco sneered glaring at the girl.

"No thank you," Ginny frowned stepping forward to go next, "I finish what I start."

"Very well," Hermione agreed grabbing her arm and allowing Draco to proceed with the Unbreakable Vow.

Ginny gave her vows with a fierce determination in her eyes, but her face paled as she picked up a dagger to begin carving into her skin. She chose Draco as her healer and proceeded to create her mark. She gasped in pain every time she moved the dagger through her skin but kept going. Draco had to give her to blood replenishing spells before she finished her mark, but Ginny did finish it. Hermione smiled, healed her arm and welcomed her into the family. Blaise went next managing to get through his vows and mark with only one blood replenishing potion from Draco. Theodore chose Lucius as his healer and received three spells of healing and stability before he was able to complete his mark. Pansy stepped up last and paused for a moment.

"I'd just like to say that I wouldn't tarnish my skin for anybody that I didn't think was an equal. I respect you Hermione and I love you like a sister. You know I'm a strong witch and can hold my own in a duel. Please don't let my lack of physical strength make you think any less of me." Pansy said in a pleading tone as she grasped Hermione arm to begin the vows.

Hermione grinned, "Thank you Pansy, and trust me. You will grow stronger and I won't think any less of you. The important thing is showing that you can get through the initiation, the rest will come with training."

Pansy smiled as she took her vows to the Dark Bloods. Her demeanor changed and her hand shook as she picked up a knife from the table. She had chosen Blaise to be her healer because he knew how bad Pansy feared death. She slowly began her mark and cried silent tears through the entire process. Blaise cast several calming and healing spells on her throughout the process. She took the longest to complete her mark and finished fifteen minutes later. After completing the last letter Pansy stuck the knife into the table and looked up at her friends.

"I did it!" Pansy grinned as Hermione hugged her and Draco patted her shoulder.

"You did," Hermione agreed with a laugh, "And we are all very proud of you. Welcome to the family!"

"Yes we are both very proud of all of you," Voldemort grinned clapping his hands, "this group will be the greatest thing to happen to the Death Eaters. Now everyone spend the night celebrating. Lucius and I will meet with you all tomorrow afternoon."

"Thank you Father," Hermione replied leading the Dark Bloods out the door to head downstairs to party.

They all met up in the living room after separating to get cleaned up. Hermione changed into a silver tank top and let her dark hair down. Ginny put on a green dress and helped Pansy pick out a blue top that brought out her eyes. They met the boys in the living room and immediately started talking about the Dark Bloods. Hermione grinned at Draco who was passing out drinks and sat back to listen to the conversation. Draco shot a smirk back at her as he sat down beside her.

"This is going to be bloody insane," Blaise laughed flopping down between Pansy and Ginny, "We will be the best of the best. I wonder what our first mission will be."

"I'm just excited to finally have sisters. That's the best part, having a true family," Pansy added.

Hermione nodded taking the shot that Draco offered her, "We'll have our share of missions and fights but first we have to be trained so that we can live up to the name. Dark Bloods will be ruthless and deadly. Our name will instill dread into anyone who hears it."

"To the Dark Bloods," Draco said raising his glass to toast. Everyone followed suit and soon they had all settled into a happy atmosphere of drinking and joking. Hermione laughed as Blaise quickly became the center of attention with his different stories and jokes. She noticed that Ginny paid close attention to him but that Theo and Pansy were both very quiet.

"Theo, you couldn't have done anything. It was her responses that caused her to fail. Nothing can be done if she doesn't fit the group." Hermione explained solemnly.

Theodore's head jerked up at the sudden silence in the room and he frowned, "I know that Hermione. But it doesn't mean that I don't wish things had happened differently."

"Don't we all?" Hermione asked coldly taking her drink and leaving the room.

Blaise sneered at Theo as Pansy and Draco both went after Hermione, "Way to go dumbass. Whine about the girl who didn't make it into the group and piss off our leader. That's the best way to start out in this family."

"Blaise try to be understanding," Ginny admonished, "I'm sad too Theo. Fred didn't make it either remember. I don't know what they'll do with him now. Hermione was his only safety net. But you have to look at where you stand. We're going to be part of something great."

"Excuse me if I would like the girl I love to be able to be here too." Theo growled nursing a glass of fire whiskey.

"Well give it a couple weeks and maybe Hermione will reconsider," Blaise snapped, "but bringing down the party and pissing Hermione off isn't the way to get her here."

"Blaise!" Ginny huffed giving him a look.

"What it's true and you know it. We just made it through initiation. We should be celebrating not fighting. Geez. Get over it Theo. Astoria will get here or she won't but that's on her. We can't change that." Blaise defended grabbing the bottle of fire whiskey off the table and pouring more in his glass.

Theo sighed, "I know alright! It's just driving me crazy. To be honest of all the people invited I thought Pansy would chicken out. Definitely not Astoria."

"Hey Astoria didn't chicken out," Ginny countered looking over at Theo, "It's her way of thinking that's flawed. Hermione doesn't want us to see family as blood because in the end blood doesn't mean anything. You can't trust someone just because they are your kin. You have to know the person and decide whether they have earned your respect. That's Hermione's point with the Unbreakable Vows. When she fully trusts us she'll remove them. That's when we will truly become a family."

"Well said Gin," Blaise agreed while filling his glass again, "I wonder how Pansy and Drake are fairing at calming the Dark Lady down."

Theo laughed taking another shot, "Shall we go find out?"

Hermione was livid. She knew that Theo would be upset about Astoria not making the cut but she didn't think that he would be so open about it. She expected him to suffer in silence and get over it. And then to have the audacity to say he wished things were different. Yeah well she wished things were different too. She wished that her best friends hadn't betrayed her; she wished that Draco actually liked her for more than a friend; she wished that people would live up to her expectations instead of letting her down all of the time. But she didn't get what she wanted now did she. Hermione growled as she tried to calm her anger. She was the leader and she had to keep a cool head. It was no use getting upset over life because she couldn't change it anyway. She jumped as she felt a hand land on her shoulder.

"Easy, it's just me." Draco said softly, "You okay?"

"Just fine thank you," Hermione hissed stepping away from him, "I don't need you to check up on me."

Draco frowned, "Don't be like that Mione. I'm not the one you're pissed off at."

"Sorry Drake," Hermione sighed stepping into his embrace, "I just don't know how to deal with this. It isn't my fault Tori didn't make the cut. I feel like Theo is blaming me."

"He'll get over it," Hermione looked up to see Pansy standing by her side.

"I hope so."

Pansy rolled her eyes, "He will. Now stop being all emotional. You can't change the past."

Hermione stuck her tongue out at Pansy causing Draco to laugh out loud, "I swear you guys act like sisters."

"We are." Both of the girls snapped before bursting out laughing.

"Speaking of," Hermione smiled walking over to Pansy, "Let me see your arm Sister mine."

Pansy held out her wand arm, "The other arm, the one with your mark," Hermione corrected softly.

Pansy swallowed and paled slightly but offered her marked arm to Hermione. Hermione grinned as she tapped the mark with her wand and it slowly faded into nothing leaving Pansy's skin whole and unmarred. "What happened?"

"I know how you pride yourself on your beauty. Your mark will never show unless I summon it back. I don't need you branded to know that you are one of mine. You're my sister and your pain is my pain. I will not cause you pain again unless necessary." Hermione explained looking into Pansy's eyes.

"Thank you Mione," Pansy whispered rubbing tears from her eyes.

"No problem, now stop being all emotional," Hermione mocked with a grin.

This time Pansy was the one to stick out her tongue, "Bite me."

Hermione shook her head and turned to Draco, "You next handsome."

"No," Draco shook his head and met her gaze, "I bear my mark proudly. You are my life."

Hermione's eyebrows shot up and she sucked in a deep breath. Her best friend's eyes were molten silver and shining slightly. He wanted to keep her mark. That was why he was her best friend. She would never find anyone as completely devoted as her Draco was. Hermione nodded and tucked her wand away looking between her family with a smile, "Well what do you say that we head back to the party?"

"Sounds like a good idea," Pansy agreed grabbing her hand and dragging her towards the door. Draco followed behind the girls watching the sway of Hermione's hips as he went. Right before the girls reached the door it opened to show Theo coming outside.

"Oh, I was just coming to- I mean I was- uh," Theo stuttered flustered at the sudden audience, "I uh just wanted to say sorry to you Mione. I uh, I know it wasn't your fault."

Hermione glanced behind Theo to see Ginny and Blaise watching the scene from the hall. She looked behind her to meet Draco's gaze. He smiled but said nothing to help the situation. That meant that Hermione was doing her first action as a leader. She took a deep breath and stepped up to Theo.

"As I have just told Pansy, your pain is my pain. You are my brother, and I don't want to hurt you. I would not hurt to again if it could be helped, but I can't allow Tori to be in the group with her current mindset. It's hazardous for all of us. If she were captured she could break and tell the Order secrets about us." Hermione explained.

"I know," Theo answered, "But the Vows?"

Hermione shook her head, "The Unbreakable Vows will not activate automatically. Even if they did she could spill a lot of information in the thirty seconds that it took for the Vow to kill her."

"I see," Theo whispered bowing his head, "Thank you for the explanation. I shouldn't question your judgment. I apologize."

"You are forgiven," Hermione responded immediately, "Now how about we all go and have an actual party?"

Her suggestion was met with a cheer and they all went back inside to enjoy the night. Not long after they had all settled back down Blaise suggested that they play a drinking game. The group agreed and they played for a couple of hours. One by one members of the group dropped out of the game until only Blaise and Hermione remained. She had eventually won but not after becoming completely trashed from the bottle and a half of fire whiskey that she had consumed. Draco laughed and helped her to the couch since everyone else was passed out on the floor. He fluffed the cushions and settled her in before laying down on the floor right in front of her. She smiled and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

Hermione woke up the next day with a groan. A potion was immediately deposited into her hand and she downed the thing without asking questions. She sighed and opened her eyes after she felt the hangover potion take effect. She glanced around the room and smiled at what she saw. Her new family was sprawled out in various locations around the room. Theo was sandwiched between Pansy and Ginny to the right of the couch. From the looks of it they had all decided to share the chair cushion as a pillow. Blaise was asleep underneath the coffee table and at some point after he passed out he'd taken off his shirt to make his own pillow. Draco was sitting in front of her on the floor where she had seen him lay down the night before. He smirked as she met his gaze and chuckled softly.

"Morning my lady," Draco whispered, "How are you feeling?"

Hermione's heart skipped as Draco addressed her as his and she smiled, "I'm fine since you gave me that potion. Thanks. Blaise will probably need one too."

Draco nodded pointing to the tray on the coffee table, "I got enough for everyone. I knew if I drank the least and was hung-over then everyone else would be too."

"Why do you call me your lady?" Hermione asked changing the subject.

"Does it bother you?" Draco asked confused by the turn in the conversation.

"No, I just was wondering why you call me that." Hermione answered keeping her voice low trying not to wake the others.

Draco hesitated, "I guess because I think of you as mine in a way. I like you Hermione. Always have."

"But you said you didn't want to be married to me." Hermione argued confused.

"What?" Draco frowned, "When did I say that?"

"The other day. You said we were stuck together." Hermione whispered with tears in her eyes, "I thought you meant that you would rather have someone else."

"Oh babe no," Draco breathed realizing his mistake, "I was just joking. I didn't mean that I didn't want you. You're the only thing I want. Like I've said, you're my life."

Hermione smiled, "I want you too. That's why I chose you as my second in command. I had hoped that maybe you would develop feelings for me."

"I've always had then," Draco answered, "That's why I almost lost it when we rescued you. I want to rip Potter to pieces for what he's done to you. You deserve way better than that. You deserve to be spoiled and waited on and worshipped." Draco stopped suddenly as Hermione leaned forward and put her hand on his cheek.

"Are you offering to spoil me Drake?" She asked with a blush.

"If you'll have me."

"And you'll give me anything I want?" She countered.

"Name it," Draco demanded.

Hermione blushed shyly, "I want….a kiss."

Draco's answer was to lean forward and capture her lips with his. He growled remembering the last time they had kissed like this. She moaned as he pulled her off the couch and into his lap. She felt so good. He could kiss her for hours. Draco pulled away and starting planting kisses along her neck and smirked at the response he was getting. She was pulling him closer and tilting her head to give him better access to her neck. Just as Draco went to give her another searing kiss he felt her freeze. He stopped what he was doing and pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked dreading the answer.

"We can't do this here," Hermione whispered, "Our friends are passed out two feet away."

"I'm not passed out anymore," Blaise groaned as he blindly reached above him to find the hangover potions.

"See." Hermione snapped trying to pull herself away from Draco.

Draco sighed letting her get up to help Blaise with the potion. He was going to kill his new brother for ruining that moment. He really was.

Hermione shot him a glare and Draco laughed as he realized that he had voiced the thought.

"Thanks for that Drake," Blaise laughed drinking the potion Hermione handed him, "I love you too man."

Draco rolled his eyes and stood up to help Hermione pass out the potions. Obviously he would have to continue with his previous plans later. Hermione smiled at him for helping her. He grinned back. She was absolutely beautiful and a fierce warrior. He loved that she cared more about being deadly than beautiful and he would love her even if she was scarred and ugly. He couldn't wait to see where the Dark Bloods lead them. Hopefully, this new family would make a name for themselves that everyone feared. He couldn't wait to begin.


	12. Mission One

Don't give up on me! I am still writing. Got a lot going on including a wedding, school, and another promotion at my job. I'm trying my best. I promise that if I ever decide to give up on this story I will let you know in advance. If I haven't told you then expect more to come. Thanks for waiting patiently! Love you all!

~SilverSlytherinWitch

* * *

><p>"Drake, I have a problem." Hermione said stepping into her boyfriend's room. They had become an official couple about two weeks ago when her father had announced that the Dark Bloods had completed their training. A deathly shadow had fallen over the group. They had all endured the worst in their training but they knew they were better for it. Every member of the Dark Bloods was well educated in killing and torturing to get answers. They were the best.<p>

"What is it Mione?" Draco asked sitting up and patting the bed next to him. Hermione wasted no time in flopping down and snuggling close to him.

"Father has just informed me what the first assignment for the Dark Bloods is." Hermione cringed, "He wants us to get rid of Fred."

Draco frowned. Fred had been locked in the basement since the initiation about two months ago. They had been wondering what the Dark Lord would want done with him. "Get rid of him how?"

"Dealers choice apparently," Hermione answered, "Father just said that he wanted Fred out of this house. He didn't specify if he was supposed to be in a casket when he left."

"So send him back to the Order. No big deal." Draco shrugged.

Hermione shook her head, "Can't. Harry will think that he talked and that's why he's still alive. You know what that means."

"We'll have to torture him to make it believable." Draco realized with a growl, "Bloody hell, Ginny isn't going to like this."

"You said it." Hermione agreed with a sigh, "Our best bet will be Pansy and Theo. They can get the job done without any complications."

Draco agreed, "Blaise will have to take Ginny out or something. We don't need to have to punish Ginny for interfering."

"I agree," Hermione sighed pulling away from him, "Why would Father give me this as the first mission for the Dark Bloods?"

"Probably to severe the last tie you have to the Order. Fred in your only link to them. No Fred, no going back." Draco explained.

"I wouldn't want to go back anyway." Hermione defended standing up and putting her hands on her hips.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Can't blame him for being worried. You spent your whole life with them." He answered getting out of bed and heading over to his dresser.

Hermione turned away with a squeak, "Draco your naked!" Her exclamation was met with a deep chuckle.

"You know I sleep naked Hermione," Draco smirked pulling on a pair of boxers, "What's the problem?"

"The problem is that I'm in here. Which means you should at least tell me to turn around or something before you go flashing your bare ass." Hermione snapped blushing.

"I didn't think you would mind," Draco reasoned pulling on his pants, "After all, you just love seeing me without a shirt on."

Hermione growled, "Oh shut it."

"Stop being such a prude. You've seen me skinny dip before." Draco scoffed.

"We were seven!" Hermione argued finally turning around to face him, "You weren't all…developed then."

Draco snickered trying to keep a straight face, "Developed?"

"Yes Draco as in you had a small penis," Hermione answered narrowing her eyes.

"Ouch," Draco drawled sarcastically, "I had a small dick when I was seven. That hurt."

Hermione huffed, "Can we please get back to the original topic."

"You were the one who changed it to begin with," Draco replied with a smirk.

"So I'll get with Pansy and Theo and you talk to Blaise. Okay?" Hermione asked.

"As you wish my lady," Draco nodded walking over and bending to give her a kiss.

Hermione drew in a deep breath and smiled, "You always smell so good."

"Part of being a Malfoy. The requirements are being blonde and smelling good. Oh and something about pureblood." Draco grinned reaching for a shirt to put on.

"I'm pretty sure it's more about having pureblood than being blonde or smelling good." Hermione giggled.

"Maybe a bit." Draco agreed.

"Ok well I'm off to explain everything to Pansy and Theo." Hermione said heading for the door, "I'll see you later."

Draco nodded, "I'll catch up with you after I talk to Blaise."

* * *

><p>"So you're saying that Theo and I are the only two that will be there?" Pansy asked from her seat in the meeting room.<p>

"No," Hermione answered sitting back, "I'll be with you the entire time. Blaise is taking Ginny on a date to get her out of the house and Draco is going to monitor them just in case."

Theo frowned, "We aren't telling Ginny?"

Hermione shook her head, "She'll know eventually. I just don't want her to interfere."

"But we're the only ones who will torture him?" Pansy asked.

"Yes, you have the least emotional connection to Fred. You will be the best to get the job done right." Hermione explained.

"Sounds good to me." Theo grinned leaning back in his seat.

Pansy smirked, "We'll get a chance to use our new torture techniques."

"You're right Pans," Hermione said quietly staring at her sister.

Pansy paused as Hermione's eyes and scars started glowing red, "Hermione, are you ok?"

Hermione smirked evilly rubbing her arm, "Just fine Sister. I want Fred to be a personal warning for Potter. Are we understood?"

Theo's eyes widened as both his mark and Pansy flared into existence shining blood red, "Hermione what is this?"

"Your marks will glow when you accept a mission and then again once your mission is completed." Hermione explained easily.

"Ok." Pansy smiled standing, "Theo and I will start planning. We'll see you later Hermione."

"See ya." Hermione answered heading out of the meeting room to give the two some privacy in their plans. She was very excited to see what Theo and Pansy would do to Fred. Her father had taught them to be the best at torture. Hermione, Draco, and Pansy had excelled at it. Hermione knew that Pansy would make it interesting.

* * *

><p>Draco frowned at Blaise's reaction to his explanation, "Why are you being difficult?"<p>

"I'm not trying to be difficult Drake," Blaise defended throwing his hands up, "I'm just pretty sure that deceiving Ginny so that Pansy and Theo can torture him for a night is not the way to win her heart."

"I know that." Draco sneered, "That's why it's a mission and not a real date you idiot."

"Yeah and what happens when she finds out and doesn't want anything to do with me?" Blaise growled sitting forward in his chair and grabbing a bottle of firewhiskey.

"Then you tell her that it was a direct order from me and that you had no choice because your Vows made you do it." Draco snapped jerking the bottle from his friend's grasp, "And you can't drink beforehand. She'll smell it on you."

"Draco, please don't make me do this." Blaise moaned dropping his head into his hands.

Draco frowned setting the firewhiskey down on a nearby shelf, "Would you stop whining and just get the job done? Geez you would think that you would be more excited about your first mission. It's an easy one too!" Blaise was silent for a few minutes before raising his head to meet Draco's gaze.

"You're right. I should be more excited about this. It's my chance to prove I'm dependable. I'll do it. Heaven help me if Ginny ever finds out though." Blaise sighed.

"That's the spirit. Now take a look at your arm." Draco ordered.

Blaise glanced down to see his mark shining blood red, "What's up with the neon glow?"

Draco smirked, "Shows you've accepted the mission. It'll glow again when you complete it, and you'll get a nice little surprise."

"Like what?" Blaise asked standing up.

"Hermione has the marks spelled to give a boost of magical energy to each person who successfully completes a mission." Draco explained, "She pulls it from different sources and directs it into her mark. That's why hers always glows. When you complete your mission some of that stored energy transfers to you as a reward. Don't tell anyone though. I think she wanted to tell everyone at once."

"Damn man," Blaise whistled looking at his mark in a new light, "That's old magic, and really difficult. How'd she manage that?"

Draco shook his head, "She keeps her secrets even from me. Her father taught her something. Other than that I couldn't tell you. But, I can tell you that you'll want to get those power boosts. They will mean everything in the future."

Blaise nodded, "Note taken. Thanks for the tip."

"No problem," Draco smiled, "Now get out of here and start your mission."

"Yes sir!" Blaise barked snapping into attention and running out of the room.

"Smart-ass," Draco called after his friend. He smiled hearing Blaise's laughter from the hall.

At exactly 6pm that night Blaise escorted Ginny out of the manor and they apparated to Diagon Alley together for their date. Ginny had accepted his invitation with a huge smile and mentioned that she would love to do some shopping in Diagon Alley before Christmas rolled around in a few months. They headed to Gringotts first to grab some extra money and then headed to Flourish and Blotts to pick up some books.

* * *

><p>As soon as Hermione heard the pop of their apparition she signaled Pansy and Theo to follow her down into the dungeons. Her black combat boots thudded heavily as she jogged downstairs and she grinned as she turned the corner to see Fred standing at the door of his cell. Pansy giggled darkly waving her wand so that her straight black hair was pulled into a ponytail. Theo just stood to Hermione's right with his arms crossed and an evil look on his face.<p>

Fred took at step back noticing the change that had come over the three. They were all dressed in black leather. Hermione and Pansy had on tight fitting leather tank tops and Theo had on a black leather vest. All three had knives clipped to their belts. His gaze found their glowing marks and he swallowed hard. "What's up guys?"

"Oh nothing much Fred," Hermione smiled pulling her wand out of her back pocket, "my father has requested that we send you home."

"Really?" Fred asked confused.

Pansy smirked, "Well he really just wants you out of here but Hermione has decided to send you home."

Fred met Hermione's gaze and tried to smile, "I guess I should be thanking you then huh?"

"I wouldn't do that just yet Fred," Theo laughed, "Everything comes with a price."

Fred nodded, "And what is my price Hermione?"

Hermione met Fred's gaze with a cold stare, "You're magic."

"My magic?" Fred laughed, "How exactly do you expect to take that?"

A slow smile crept over Hermione's face and her eyes blazed red, "By breaking you completely."

"It's not possible to take somebody else's magic Hermione. You know that." Fred snapped seeming slightly scared by the prospect.

"Oh it's possible," Hermione laughed, "You just have to know the right way to go about it."

"Have you gone completely mental?" Fred whispered, "What has he done to you?"

Hermione glared at Fred before answering, "My father has shown me what I am truly capable of doing. He has taught me more in months than I have learned in years at Hogwarts!"

"But Hermione its dark magic. We don't use dark magic." Fred pleaded as Theo stepped forward and opened the cell door.

"You're wrong Fred. It's not dark magic. It's powerful magic. It's only dark if you use it for the wrong reasons. I think defending myself against people who seek to kill me is a pretty good reason to use it." Hermione snapped, "Theo you're up first."

Theo bowed his head to Hermione before performing Crucio on Fred. Hermione closed her eyes as Fred screamed. Theo continued torturing Fred in a variety of ways. Hermione was pretty impressed with the combination of spells that he used. Hermione smiled when Fred began crying and begging for mercy. She held up a hand and Theo paused.

"You are not there yet Fred." Hermione whispered, "I know you have more to give then that. Perhaps a change in style. Pansy."

Theo stepped away from Fred as Pansy stepped up. Instead of pushing Fred to the limits of his pain tolerance Pansy began pushing his emotional control. She planted on image of herself torturing Molly Weasley into his mind and watched him cry out. Fred screamed and tried to cover his ears to block out his mother's cries. Pansy giggled and changed the image to Bill Weasley torturing his mother. Fred choked and curled into a ball.

"No," Fred moaned, "Bill not you too. First Ginny and now you."

Hermione smirked, "Pansy keep that image in his head, Theo I want you to feed a small stream of physical pain into the mix as well."

Both nodded as Hermione walked over to Fred. He was lying curled in a ball in the middle of the floor. Hermione kicked him to roll him over and motioned for Theo to come help her.

"Hold him back so that I can reach his stomach." Hermione ordered.

Theo pulled Fred back and laughed darkly are Hermione pulled a knife and a magical bomb out of her pocket. She quickly sliced his stomach open and shoved the bomb into his abdomen. Hermione waved her wand to heal the wood and stepped back.

"Stake him to the floor with his back facing up." Hermione ordered wiping the knife on her leathers, "This is the fun part."

Theo shoved Fred onto his stomach and drove spikes through his wrists and ankles to keep him from moving. Fred screamed and passed out from the onslaught of emotional and physical pain. Theo moved to revive him but Hermione stopped him.

"No need. He's done," Hermione explained, "We just have to finish up here and we can send him on his way."

"What are you going to do?" Pansy asked from her spot by door.

"Giving my one and only warning." Hermione answered bending over Fred's bare back and carving the message "You have 5 seconds. Next time there will be no warning." into his skin.

"Ha, that's good." Theo laughed.

"Now the hard part. We have to bleed him but he can't die. Understand? He has to hit the brink were his heart slows almost completely but he's still alive." Hermione explained, "You each will slit one of his wrists and monitor his heart rate while I perform the ritual."

Hermione nodded and they both slit one of Fred's wrist. A pool of blood began to form around them and they watched as Hermione bent over Fred and slit her hand open before sticking her knife in his chest. Fred gasped but stayed unconscious so Hermione placed her left hand over the cut by his heart. Her mark glowed bright red and began to flicker between red and blue.

"Magicae audire me." Hermione whispered, "Rogo vos accipere mihi vas novum. Hoc est non amplius accepta domum. Uti me."

Hermione watched closely as her mark slowly flushed into a blue glow instead of red. The blue light thinned into a band and wound its way up her arm to begin circling her chest. She gasped loudly as the light entered her chest and mixed with her own magic. The mark on her arm changed to a bright purple and Hermione smiled. Pansy and Theo took her expression as a good sign and smiled as well.

"Give him blood replenishing potions. Then take him immediately to the Order and drop him on their doorstep. You don't have much time before that bomb blows so make it quick. Don't stick around to see who gets blown up with him. I'm sure we'll hear about it later." Hermione ordered standing from the floor and waving her wand around the basement. The mess from the torture and ritual immediately disappeared.

"Will do. So I take it you have his magic?" Pansy asked looking at her own arm which was no longer glowing.

Hermione smiled, "For the time being."

"What does that mean?" Theo asked levitating Fred and heading up the stairs.

"It means all good things come to those who wait." Hermione explained with a smirk.

"Yeah because that explains it." Theo snorted.

"Just get the mission finished and you'll find out." Hermione laughed turning at the top of the stairs to go see her father.

* * *

><p>Ginny smiled as Blaise led her out of the restaurant and back down along Diagon Alley, "I had a really great time tonight Blaise. Thank you for taking me out."<p>

"No problem Ginny," Blaise blushed, "I've wanted to ask you out for a long time now."

"Oh really? Why didn't you?" Ginny asked.

"Just didn't seem like the right time. Draco and Theo gave me a bit of a hard time at first too." Blaise explained, "But with Draco and Hermione together they've kind of eased off me."

"So you're saying that now that your friends are okay with it you decided to grow some balls and ask me out?" Ginny asked taking her hand out of him.

Blaise frowned, "I didn't mean it like that Gin."

"Well that's what you did. You waited until Draco was okay with it because you didn't have the guts to do it without his approval." Ginny snapped.

"Ginny that's not how it happened. Why are you so upset about this?" Blaise defended.

Ginny glared at him, "What's going on? I know that Draco doesn't just change his mind about stuff. Either he put you up to it because Hermione is up to something or you're lying to me."

"Maybe Hermione is playing matchmaker. I don't know." Blaise snapped.

Ginny shook her head, "Hermione doesn't play matchmaker. Hell she can barely stand to be romantic with Draco. So how about you man up and tell me what's going on?"

Blaise sighed, "You don't want to know Gin."

"Last time I checked you aren't my father Blaise Zabini so you better start talking." Ginny growled.

"Fine," Blaise snapped, "The Dark Lord ordered Fred's removal. Hermione is sending him back to the Order."

"Ok," Ginny said, "What's the big deal about that?"

"She's not sending him back in one piece." Blaise explained quietly stepping towards her.

Ginny paled, "Fred."

* * *

><p>Draco immediately apparated into the meeting room to inform Hermione that Blaise had dropped the ball. His arrival was met by a glowing Hermione and a beaming Voldemort. They were both calmly discussing the next mission for the Dark Bloods and looked up at his presence. Hermione was still dressed in her combat gear with her dark hair spilling over her shoulders. Draco noticed that her mark was glowing purple instead of red. That must mean that the mission had succeeded. Good. They didn't have much time left.<p>

"Draco what's wrong?" Hermione asked standing up.

"Ginny knows. She will be on her way here shortly." Draco reported.

Hermione smiled, "Let our sister come back. She won't find anything when she does. The mission was a success and Fred is gone for good."

"Don't you think she'll be upset?" Draco asked sitting in a chair.

"For a little while," Hermione agreed sitting back down, "but she will move on."

Draco nodded, "Any word from Theo and Pansy?"

"They should be back any minute." Hermione answered sipping her tea.

The three waited in silence for the others to arrive. Not five minutes later Pansy and Theo walked back into the room in fresh clothes having washed the last of the blood from them. Ginny and Blaise burst into the room ten minutes after Pansy and Theo.

"What the hell Hermione?" Ginny screamed brandishing her wand, "You just off my brother and don't even have the balls to tell me?"

Hermione looked up with an unreadable expression and stared at her friend. Ginny glared back and growled when Hermione didn't defend herself. Draco took her expression and stance as hostile and immediately summoned her wand to him. Ginny snarled as her wand left her grasp and turned to Draco.

"Ginny. Get a lock on that Weasley temper before you do something that you regret." Hermione snapped standing up.

Ginny turned to Hermione and glowered, "I can't believe you didn't tell me."

"We all agreed it was what was best at the time. We knew you would find out eventually but getting you out of the house kept you from interfering. I will not apologize for saving your life. Your Vow would have attacked you the moment you stepped in to defend Fred. As his sibling I know that you would not have been able to stop yourself. Even now when the deed is done you want to change the outcome. Best to accept it. It had to be done." Hermione explained evenly.

"Who did it?" Ginny asked quietly.

"You don't need to know." Hermione answered.

"WHO DID IT HERMIONE!" Ginny screamed.

Hermione snapped, "I will not tell you who was responsible because you do not need to hold a grudge against your family. All you need to know is that the order came directly from my father to me. And it was on my orders that your family tortured Fred. They could not have done anything but complete the mission. It is nobody's fault but mine. Blame me if you wish."

Ginny didn't answer and immediately stomped out of the room. Blaise looked to Hermione and then went after Ginny. Pansy and Theo both let out a breath and sat back in their chairs. The tension slowly left the room. Draco tucked Ginny's wand into his pocket and sat down.

"So mission complete?" Draco asked.

Hermione nodded and reached down the brush her mark. Pansy and Theo's mark blazed blue and they both gasped from the rush of power they received. Draco grinned as his mark glowed slightly as well.

"What was that?" Pansy asked looking at her mark.

Hermione smiled, "Your reward."

~~Translation of ritual: "Magic hear me. I beg you to take me a new. This home is no longer acceptable. Use me."


	13. News

I'm BACK! Please bear with me if there are grammatical errors. I figured you would rather have the chapter sooner than with less punctuation errors. Long time no update and I do apologize but as I've said all along I plan to finish this story! Thanks for sticking with me!

-SilverSlytherinWitch

* * *

><p>Hermione smiled softly as she listened to her father and Draco plan the next mission for the Dark Bloods. The group had become the driving force of the Death Eaters in the last two months. They were the leaders that her father wanted them to be and the Daily Prophet claimed that they were the most dangerous of all Death Eaters. Hermione smirked as she read over the article on the front page of the morning paper.<p>

**The Dark Lord and his heir, daughter Hermione Riddle!**

_You heard it here first everyone. The Dark Lord has indeed chosen an heir and it is none other than his daughter Hermione Riddle. I was told this by the Dark Lord himself in an interview. How you may ask? Well let me tell you when Death Eaters show up at your doorstep you usually assume it means something bad. I was informed by his loyal followers that the Dark Lord had requested my presence. Scared out of my mind I followed their lead and ended up apparating with them to a dark sitting room where the Dark Lord waited. He then explained that I was there to write a story on him and his daughter. The beautiful Ms. Riddle then entered the room and the Dark Lord began to tell me their story._

_Ms. Riddle was separated from her father at the young age of seven when Order members stormed the Riddle Manor in the hopes of seizing Mrs. Riddle while the Dark Lord was away. Finding young Hermione with her mother the Order killed her mother and left taking Hermione with them. Imagine my surprise to hear such information. I immediately discounted it as more lies from this evil man. However, sensing my disbelief Ms. Riddle pulled from her pocket a vial of Veritaserum and downed it in one go. She then reiterated what the Dark Lord had already told me and continued the tale._

_The Order placed a highly powerful memory charm on the young girl and sent her to live with muggles. Now I have been asked not to reveal who Ms. Riddle was disguised to be and I intend to keep this young lady's secret. However, I can reveal that Ms. Riddle has returned to her home in high spirits and is very happy to be back with her father. The Dark Lord then explained that I was called to deliver a message. The Dark Lord intends for Ms. Riddle to be his heir. I must say the young woman seems quite capable. She has an intelligence and confidence that I haven't seen in many years. The interesting part, dear readers, is that Ms. Riddle carries the mark of the illustrious Dark Bloods. When asked about the mark she explained that she was the leader of the Dark Bloods. As you know the Dark Bloods have been responsible for multiple Ministry and Order deaths in the past two months._

_I immediately inquired about such claims and the young woman smiled again nodding her head. She boldly explained that her Dark Bloods plan to destroy the Order and everything associated with it. However, I must say I can't blame the girl. After hearing such a tale from her I see the injustice of the situation. To be taken from her family at such a young age is a travesty. After all, the Order has kept their secrets well. Including the identity of Sirius Black as young Harry Potter's godfather. My message has been delivered but I would also like to add that the young Ms. Riddle seems to know exactly what she wants out of life. I look for her to be a powerful name in the future. Bringing you the truth, Rita Skeeter_

Hermione set the paper down and spoke, "You know she really has a way with words."

"Yeah, especially when she's threatened with death." Draco agreed.

"Do you think the article worked Father?" Hermione asked sitting back in her chair.

The Dark Lord smiled, "I can assure you that it did."

"How can you assure us of that?" Blaise asked with a confused look.

"Because," Voldemort explained, "We have a new recruit for the Dark Bloods."

Hermione's eyebrows rose, "Really? Who is it?"

"One of Greyback's nephews. His name is Zane and he is a blood werewolf." Voldemort replied.

"Oh that's good," Hermione chuckled reaching to take a drink of her tea, "That's very good Father."

Draco frowned and set down his whiskey, "What's so good about it?"

"A blood werewolf is a person who is born a werewolf not bitten. It gives them a much higher control over their werewolf side. Some say that they can transform whenever they want and the full moon has less control over them. They also have a higher resistance to wizard spells." Hermione explained excitedly, "He could take the Dark Bloods to an entirely different level. He is definitely someone we would want in."

"I don't know Hermione," Draco disagreed, "He sounds like he'd be hard to control. Pompous and arrogant. We don't want any unneeded drama."

Hermione scowled, "Drake you're pompous and arrogant but we didn't kick you out."

"Well yeah but…." Draco trailed off thinking fast, "What if he's a spy for the Order?"

"The Dark Lord just said he is Greyback's nephew. I seriously doubt he's working for the Order." Pansy interjected from Hermione's left.

Theo laughed, "I think Draco is a bit jealous."

Hermione turned to Draco, "Are you?"

"No," Draco denied looking at Theo, "Theo is just trying to start shit."

"Whatever," Hermione interrupted, "Father when will he be here?"

"Sometime in the next two weeks," Voldemort answered picking up the Daily Prophet, "For now you should all focus on the Order and your next plan of action."

Hermione nodded, "You're right Father. Come on guys back to business. Has anybody heard any news?"

Everyone shook their head, "It's hard to hear news when we are always here." Blaise offered as an excuse.

"We never go anywhere but on missions." Pansy added hanging her head.

"Well maybe that will change soon." Hermione agreed looking at her father, "Will we be able to go to Diagon Alley soon? I know the girls and I have some shopping to do."

Voldemort sighed and dropped the paper onto the table, "How much is this going to cost me?"

Hermione grinned, "Oh I'd say maybe two to three hundred galleons. I need new robes you know."

"Fine, but you might want to make it five hundred." Voldemort agreed tossing his daughter a bag of money.

"Why's that?" Pansy asked reaching out to catch the bag.

"You will all need new dresses," Voldemort explained, "For Zane's welcoming ball."

Pansy squealed and Ginny smiled slightly, "Thank you sir!"

"You're quite welcome. Please make sure the boys get new dress robes as well." Voldemort added picking his paper back up.

Hermione grinned jumping out of her chair, "We will daddy we promise!"

"Come on let's go!" Pansy squealed again grabbing Theo and Blaise by the arm.

Ginny grabbed Blaise and they all apparated away. Just as Hermione was going to take Draco's arm he disappeared. Hermione frowned, "I wonder whets up with him."

Voldemort chuckled darkly, "No doubt he is jealous. You seemed very eager to have Zane with us."

"For the sake of the Dark Bloods Father, not for me." Hermione argued crossing her arms over her chest.

"I know my girl, but I believe Draco thinks otherwise." Voldemort explained.

Hermione glared, "Yeah because he is a stupid boy."

Voldemort laughed, "Yes he is. But he adores you. Perhaps you should just reinforce that you feel the same?"

"Fine, but he's lucky I don't neuter him for being such an ass." Hermione grumbled before disappearing as well.

"Yes he is." Voldemort agree quietly.

* * *

><p>Hermione sighed as she appeared behind Ginny in Diagon Alley. She quickly looked left and right and pulled her sleeves down to cover her Dark Bloods mark. The street was bustling with people so she wasn't worried about standing out but she didn't want to draw unwanted attention her way regardless. Her father would never let her leave the manor again if her first outing ended in a blood bath. Ginny and Pansy gave her a frantic look realizing they had both left the manor in short sleeved tops. Hermione winked and their marks instantly disappeared.<p>

"Where did the boys run off too?" Hermione asked looking for Draco.

Ginny winced, "Draco immediately drug Blaise and Theo off to Quality Quidditch Supplies. They said to come and get them when we were ready to leave."

Hermione clenched her jaw, "Of course he did. The git."

"Hermione he's just jealous that you were so excited about Zane possibly joining the Dark Bloods," Pansy explained pulling her friend towards Madam Malkin's, "Give him time to cool off and he'll be fine."

"I know he just irritates me. I didn't do anything and he's being a jerk. He just better hope that I forgive him when he's ready to apologize." Hermione growled pushing the door to the shop open and stomping through it.

Pansy and Ginny shared a knowing look before following their sister. The bell jingled as they entered and Madam Malkin's turned to the new customers. The older woman froze in her tracks upon seeing Hermione Granger with Pansy Parkinson. She knew from past encounters that those two girls did not get along. They were enemies in every sense of the word. Pansy hooked her arm through Hermione's and pulled her to a rack of dresses while Ginny Weasley pushed her from behind. The owner smiled quickly deducing the truth from the teens' actions.

"May I help you girls find something?" she asked heading over to them.

Ginny smiled and nodded her head, "We have a friend coming to town and we are having a welcoming ball. We need to get new dresses as well as dress robes for the young Malfoy, Nott, and Zabini."

"I see," Madam Malkin said inclining her head, "We have their sizes on file so I'll get some different robes pulled for you to decide from also I have some new dresses in from France that you girls can look at."

The shopkeeper turned waving her assistant away and personally escorted the girls into the back of the shop. She pulled several dresses off a rack and handed them to Pansy, "Purple is your color my dear. With your dark hair and brown eyes it really makes your skin pop."

Pansy grinned taking the dresses and heading towards a changing room, "Thank you ma'am! Give me a sec and you girls can tell me what you think!"

"I'll go help her with zippers." Ginny said with a grin right before Pansy called to her for help. Hermione giggled at her turning to browse a few different racks.

"Oh no sweetheart," Madam Malkin interrupted her quietly tutting, "I have something special for you."

"I'm sure one of these will be fine." Hermione explained looking towards the racks, "You don't have to trouble yourself."

Madam Malkin smiled with tears in her eyes, "It is no trouble. I knew you mother dear. She had me design her one of a kind wedding gown. I also made you a dress for your fifth birthday. I'm so glad your father has you back."

Hermione's eyebrows rose, "You know who I am."

"Of course, your mother was one of my best customers and a darling woman." She explained walking towards a locked wardrobe in the corner, "I have been saving this. Your mother commissioned it just before she passed. It was to be her Christmas gown that year. I believe it will be marvelous on you."

Hermione gasped as the woman pulled out a beautiful silver corset dress with a full skirt. The top had silver beading that flowed down to the skirt which was silver tulle. It had a feathered appearance to it. (AN: Emma Watson's final UK Premiere dress just a little more glammed up.) She reached out to touch the fabric and smiled realizing the top was silk.

"It's absolutely beautiful!" Hermione exclaimed pulling it towards her, "how much do I need to pay you?"

Madam Malkin just smiled once more, "Your mother paid for it when she commissioned it. You owe me nothing. Just wear it well and enjoy. I am glad I could give you back a little part of her."

"Thank you." Hermione whispered with tears in her eyes.

"Your welcome dear, now let's go see how your friends are fairing."

Two hours later the girls had each picked out their outfits for the ball and chosen dress robes for the boys. Ginny had settled on a short emerald green one shoulder dress that showed off her legs. Pansy had taken Madam Malkins advice and went with a rich purple floor length gown with off the shoulder straps and a slit up one side to show off some thigh. The girls spend the better part of the day buying matching jewelry and arranging for a hair stylist to come to Malfoy Manor the day of the ball to do their hair. Around six the girls stopped at a restaurant to eat before going off to find the boys.

* * *

><p>Hermione lead the girls into Quality Quidditch Supplies and immediately headed for the seeker section. Ginny and Pansy went off to grab Theo and Blaise in the Chaser section. Draco was looking at a new pair of gloves when Hermione came up behind him.<p>

"Are you ready to go?" She asked with a sigh.

Draco turned around and nodded, "Did you get everything you needed?"

Hermione frowned, "Draco it's literally been four hours yes I think we have everything. Are you done being a prat?"

"You don't have to act so excited that you're getting a new guy to hang out with." Draco snapped tossing the gloves back onto the shelf.

"I didn't!" Hermione said exasperated, "All I said was that a blood werewolf would be a good addition to the group. I would have said the same if Father had said it was a girl."

"I'm sure," Draco sneered walking out the door.

Hermione stood with her mouth hanging open as Draco stormed towards the apparition point and disappeared. The others came up behind Hermione and frowned.

"What happened?" Blaise asked putting his arm around Hermione.

"Nothing," Hermione growled as her Dark Bloods mark flared into existence, "Nothing at all."

* * *

><p>A week flew by and Draco still refused to talk to Hermione. Blaise had tried to get him to see reason but with no success. The Dark Lord had even talked to Draco over lunch one afternoon. Later on that day Voldemort tried to explain to Hermione how Draco was feeling but couldn't. Hermione insisted that Draco was being a jealous prat and refused to talk to him until he apologized. Her mood did turn up when the ball was announced to take place on the upcoming Friday. The girls spent all week debating who would get along with Zane best, if he would be like Greyback, and if he could be even remotely handsome. Hermione always eagerly joined these debated in the hopes of pushing Draco from her mind.<p>

On the day before the ball Hermione decided to have breakfast with her father and asked the Dark Bloods to accompany her. The girls accepted while the guys decided to sleep in. This suited Hermione fine because she knew that Draco would not like her topic of choice anyway. They gathered in the dining hall each slightly sleepy from their late night.

"Good morning Father," Hermione smiled slightly, "How are you?"

"Well and you my daughter?" Voldemort greeted passing around breakfast.

Hermione shrugged, "Good I guess. Excited about tomorrow."

"Super excited," Pansy added with a grin, "Hopefully Zane is single and willing."

"Speaking of Zane, he asked if you might accompany him to his welcoming ball Hermione," Voldemort informed her, "I told him that I would ask you however I did believe you were going with the young Malfoy."

Ginny and Pansy both stilled at the mention of Draco. Hermione shook her head chewing her food before responding, "As it so happens Draco has not asked me so I am free to accept his offer. That is if Pansy has no objections."

"No," Pansy answered looking at her plate, "You are the leader. You should go with him."

Hermione studied her friend for a moment, "Pansy I feel the need to explain that this would be done just in friendship. I have no interest in Zane. I'm just trying to be diplomatic and if I'm being completely honest I'm trying to piss Draco off and make him jealous."

"Oh," Pansy looked up with a grin, "In that case have at him sister, and when Draco is green with envy just push Zane into my waiting arms."

Voldemort chuckled at the girls' antics, "I heard that you have been supplied a dress that your mother commissioned from Madam Malkin. I look forward to seeing your beauty for I'm sure it will match your mothers."

Hermione smiled at her father, "Thank you. But I'm sure you don't want to hear about dresses all morning. Would you prefer to talk about something else?"

"Indeed," Voldemort nodded, "I'm hoping that if Zane decided to join the Dark Bloods and passes initiation that he will be able to bring some of his pack with him."

"Hang on," Ginny spoke up snapping out of her morning trance, "Did you just say pack?"

"Yes, I'm sure I mentioned that Zane is the alpha male of a young pack up north. He hopes to ally with us in the upcoming war and bring his pack with him." Voldemort explained refilling his coffee.

"Father!" Hermione laughed, "You didn't mention any of this at first!"

Voldemort frowned, "Well Draco was very upset so I didn't mention it in front him."

Pansy grinned wolfishly, "You didn't mention it at all sir, but that's alright. Bring on the hot werewolf boys. The more the merrier."

"You sound like a slut when you say that." Hermione pointed out smirking.

"Well someone in this manor needs to be having sex!" Pansy snapped blushing after seeing the look on the Dark Lord's face, "I mean…. I'll watch how I word things from now on."

Voldemort nodded, "See that you do Ms. Parkinson, and please use protection. It would not do for one of our best female warriors to be pulled from the front line for the next nine months."

"Awkward," Ginny mumbled under her breath reaching for more toast.

Hermione grimaced and whispered, "Agreed."

Pansy blushed even redder whether from the topic or the compliment know one could tell, "I'll be sure to remember that sir. Thank you. When will the others be here?"

"They will only come if Zane decides to stay. I must say Hermione he is an intelligent lad. Nineteen and already leading his own pack." Voldemort hinted.

"….He's a werewolf father. I don't want to have a litter." Hermione answered dryly.

The table roared with laughter at her comment and the topic turned to lighter things. Hermione smiled at her friends and family. She was intrigued by this Zane guy. Her father hadn't mentioned that he was nineteen or that he was an alpha. She wondered what else her father had decided to leave out of their previous conversations. However, with Draco's obvious animosity Zane probably wouldn't be the best fit for the Dark Bloods. Maybe Hermione could smooth the situation over once Pansy claimed him for herself. Draco might stop being an idiot and apologize. She could only hope that something would happen to bring her group back to normal. The jealousy was driving her crazy.


	14. AUTHORS NOTE

Hello everyone! Im finally back. Im so so so sorry about the huge hiatus from writing. My computer crashed and I did not have a way to replace it. But thanks to Walmarts black friday event I am back in business. You can expect the latest chapter on Tuesday. Hope to see you then. Happy Thanksgiving!

-SilverSlytherinWitch

Ps. Sorry for just updating with an authors note. I know I probably upset some people. I promise to make up for it.


	15. The Ball

Hermione groaned and rolled over on her bed. Today was the day of Zane's welcoming ball and she had slept away most of her free time. She hadn't spoken to Draco in weeks. He was seriously jealous of all the attention Zane was getting even before his arrival. Hermione had overheard him complaining to Blaise that Zane would be all they heard about for the rest of the year. She rolled her eyes at the memory a small smile lifting her face. Draco would be pissed when he found out that she was going to the ball with the alpha wolf. He would regret making her feel like crap for the past several weeks. The heir to the Dark Lord did not get treated like Hermione Granger the Mudblood. Never again. Seeing her in her dress would stun him and then she would tear him to pieces.

She stood up from her bed and stretched, running her hands through her straight hair. She examined her closet snatching a pair of yoga pants and tank top before heading to the her bathroom. Twenty minutes later she sat down at her vanity just as Pansy and Ginny burst into the room.

"Oh good," Pansy smiled shutting the door behind her, "We were worried that we would have to role you out of bed after last night."

Hermione raised a brow, "Last time I checked my name was Hermione Riddle not Ginny Weasley and I didnt drink that much last night so stuff it."

"Hey now!" Ginny protested grabbing a pillow while taking a seat, "Im not that bad."

"I seem to remember you sleeping through an entire day of exams during school." Pansy countered flicking her hair over her shoulder and smirking.

"Yeah because I was studying all night!" Ginny explained.

"Studying Dean all night maybe." Hermione mumbled reaching for her brush.

Pansy burst into a fit of giggles as Ginny blushed a deeper shade of red than her hair.

"Well I did learn quite a bit." She admitted bursting into giggles with the others.

Hermione grinned, "Speaking of learning. Have you learned anything about Blaise lately."

"No," Ginny scowled, "He's been stuck up Draco's ass since your father brought up Zane and the pack. He doesnt like the idea of a bunch of new guys moving into their territory."

"Kind of stupid when you think about it," Pansy added with a look of complete exasperation, "the boys are so worried about other boys taking over that they are completely ignoring us."

"Dont worry Pans, they will regret it." Hermione assured her watching their marks spring to life, "After all. No king survives without the protection of their queen."

A knock on the door announced the arrival of their stylists for the evening. Hermione wandlessly opened the door and the topic changed to lighter things. The stylists spent an hour giving each girl a manicure and pedicure before moving on to make up and hair. After three hours the girls were almost ready to head downstairs.

Hermione gave the girls a once over while her stylist brought their dresses in, "Ladies, we are about to make history."

Ginny and Pansy smiled watching Hermione step into her dress and put on black leather peep toe heels. The others pulled their dresses and heels on without another word. The stylists were packing up the last of their supplies when someone knocked on the door. Hermione nodded to Pansy who cracked the door to see who was there. She smiled while pulling the door open to admit Voldemort

Voldemort smiled, "I've never seen a group of girls more beautiful...and lethal might I add."

Hermione smirked, "We learn from the best father."

"Well I believe that everyone is waiting but they will have to wait just a little longer. Someone would like to speak to you." Voldemort said motioning to the door.

Hermione was dissapointed that the blonde that entered the room was not Draco. Narcissa Malfoy walked forward to deposit a small box in Hermione's hand. "Your mother wanted you to have this when you turned sixteen but we had not found you. I figured that you might like to have it now."

Hermione lifted the lid to reveal a silver tiara. It glittered under the light. Tears rushed to her eyes as she brushed the sapphire gems with her fingertips. Only her mother would have chosen sapphires. Lucky that she had decided to wear her hair down. Pansy helped her position the tiara in her hair and stepped back to admire the beauty of it.

"It looks like the diadem," Pansy whispered.

Ginny frowned, "What?"

"Ravenclaw's diadem." Narcissa explained smiling. "You will reign tonight my dear."

"Now to the ball," Voldemort said clapping his hands.

The girls entered the ball from the grand staircase. Pansy went first. Slowly decending the stairs then taking Theodore's hand to be escorted to her chair. Ginny entered next descending into Blaise's arms. Finally Hermione stepped out with her father. Many people gasped at her beauty and Hermione felt her mark flare to life in her excitement. Voldemort walked her to the raised dias where the inner circle and Dark Bloods waited with a young man who must be Zane.

Hermione couldnt stop staring at him. He couldnt have been more opposite of Draco if he tried. He was roughly Draco's height but the similiarities ended there. Zane had dark hair and eyes, broad shoulders and a stocky build. A person could tell that they didnt want to mess with him. Hermione wondered if his body type was directly related to his second nature. He smiled and Hermione was stunned. He was ruggedly handsome. Not refined like Draco but definitely his own brand of sexy.

"Ms Riddle," Zane spoke quietly, "Its a pleasure to finally meet you."

Hermione smiled back, "And I you. My father speaks highly of you." Her grin widened when Zane bent to kiss her hand and Draco stiffened.

Hermione turned to introduce Pansy and Ginny first then Draco and the boys. "Ah yes, Draco Malfoy, your second in command."

"And boyfriend," Draco added with a stiff smile.

Zane's grin could not have resembled a wolf more, "Well you know what they say, if the girl isnt married shes available."

Hermione's look became deadly, "She is standing right her and can make her own decisions."

"Of course," Zane agreed with a dip of his head, "It is always the lady's choice."

Hermione nodded dismissing the conversation and turning to her father. He immediately drew her I to conversation and the boys were left to stare each other down. She successfully avoided both men for an hour as she greeted her guests and danced with different individuals. Finally she sat at her table and began the tiresome task of diplomatically endearing herself to Zane. She noticed Draco storm from the hall not long after and rolled her eyes in annoyance. She would deal with him later. Right now she had business to take care of.

Zane continued to speak with Hermione until he had her laughing again. Hermione was grateful for his sense of humor and casual attitude. He told stories of his pack and the many adventures they had. The way he spoke of the transformation mesmerized her. One would think that he loved his wolf side more than people. He spoke of the lack of respect for the power of the werewolf and how he hoped to change the publics view. Zane thought about things that even she hadnt considered.

The pack was completely self sufficient. Off the grid and therefore untrackable. The thing that caught Hermione off guard was his second in command. He spoke of Catia like a warrior goddess. Brunette hair, green eyes and a vicious nature. Everything that Hermione valued in a warrior. Zane explained that Catia ran the pack in his absence and he had complete faith in her.

Hermione interrupted him then to ask a question, "Why do you have a female warrior as your second in command?"

Zane shrugged before answering, "She is the best. Her gender did not play a part in the decision. However, it is true that no king lives without the protection of a queen."

"Interesting view," Hermione replied with a small smile.

Zane failed to notice when her eyes and mark flared with a dull red glow. Their conversation was cut short by the clock chiming 3 times. The party had come to an end all to quickly. Hermione immediately stood to say a final goodbye to her guests. Zane was the last to leave and she laughed as he transformed and bounded into the forest.

Pansy and Ginny stayed in Hermione's room that night to talk about Zane. Hermione noted that Pansy seemed a little tense but was wise enought not to address the issue. Draco stipped by shortly after they had all changed for bed and demanded to speak to his girlfriend.

Hermione's smile was ice, "You dont speak to me for weeks and now I am your girlfriend again. Let me explain something to you, you dont get the right to demand anything. You are in my house, at my door, and I decide whether you get to be a part of my life. You dont get to treat me like shit for no reason."

"Hermione, Im sorry." Draco groaned fisting his hand in his hair, "this jealousy is eating me alive. I dont mean to do this to you. I just react before I think."

"Maybe you should just spend some time thinking then." Hermione suggested with a voice of steel.

Draco sagged against the door, "What are you saying Hermione?"

Hermione looked back at Ginny and Pansy with an unreadable expression before answering, "Im saying grow up. We are not betrothed. I will choose who I want to spend my time with and heres a clue, it wont be with people who try to make my decisions for me. Now I had a good time tonight and I refuse to let you ruin it. Goodnight."

Draco growled turning and punching the wall with all of his might. His hand immediately split open and began bleeding. With a lost look he touched his fingers to the blood and quietly traced the lines of his Dark Bloods scar. It glowed silver before dissapearing. Somehow Draco knew that it would be days before he would see it or the girl who put it there again.

Hermione sighed heading over to the window to close it. The last thing she heard before closing the windowwas a lone wolf's howl of victory in the night. A small smile lifted her face. He wasnt the only one who had been victorious.


End file.
